Outtake Unbreak My Heart
by CeShIrE
Summary: Esta historia pertenece al mismo universo que Unbreak my heart. ¿Qué paso entre las parejas Candy/Ethan y Terry/Josephine?
1. Outtake 1

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **ClaudiaCeis, Canulita Pech y Venezolana Lopez. Gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo en leer y comentar.**

 **Outtake 1**

Sucedió un tranquilo día de mayo. El nacimiento de Candice fue un asunto poco complicado. Lane no causó mucho alboroto cuando llegaron los dolores. Simplemente abordó el metro y llegó al hospital, nadie lo supo. Ni siquiera su madre. Unas horas después, nació su hija. La niña era pequeña y un poco deforme tras el alumbramiento. Había heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos del desgraciado que la había embarazado. Su cabello era rizado, como el de ella y los pequeños labios y naricita hacían de ella una infanta bastante bonita.

Lane no era la clase de mujer que había nacido para ser madre y un descuido había provocado aquel indeseado embarazo, permaneció con la pequeña dos meses. Tiempo en que ella se mantuvo silente y estoica. Su rostro no traicionó emoción alguna, pero viéndola de cerca, algo se había oscurecido en su mirada. En su mente, ya estaba pensando en cuán pronto dejaría a la niña al cuidado de su abuela.

No había dejado de estudiar, aunque su primera idea había sido lo contrario. Sin embargo, tomó cursos en casa cuando empezó a notarse su estado. Para aquel entonces tenía 15 años y una beca en París para estudiar arte. Había retrasado el momento, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo más.

Dejar esa oportunidad arruinaría su vida. Ella no llevaría a la niña y tampoco se quedaría por ella.

El 7 de julio, exactamente dos meses después del nacimiento de Candy, Lane tomó sus maletas y desapareció.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Paulina White, era una mujer generosa que había dedicado 18 de las 24 horas del día a trabajar para sacar a sus hijos adelante. Quedó viuda un par de meses antes de que su hija, Lane, naciera debido a un accidente en la cantera. Con dos bocas que alimentar no le quedo de otra que trabajar, pensando que llevar un plato a la boca de sus hijos bastaba para ellos. Pero no fue así. Lastimosamente. Su hijo, Luka, había ido preso por robo a mano armada en cuanto cumplió 21 años y casi al mismo tiempo, Lane se había embarazado.

Paulina se hubiera sumido en una terrible depresión de no haber sido porque Lane había desaparecido de su vida y de la de su hija a tan poco tiempo de nacida. Candice Victorie White, solo había recibido el nombre y la vida de Lane. Nada más. Pero ella no tuvo problema en acogerla y ser como una madre para Candy.

Paulina era una mujer mayor que redujo sus horas de trabajo en la fabrica para poder cuidar de la recién nacida. Razón por la que el dinero escaseo rápidamente. El pequeño departamento apenas contaba con una habitación, que habían compartido Lane y Luka, mientras ella siempre durmió en el sofá, cuando Lane se fue, se mudó al humilde cuarto y dado que no podía comprar un cuna, compartió el mullido y viejo colchón con la pequeña, haciéndole una cuna con un canasto de ropa. La pequeña rubia se acomodó rápidamente, como si sintiera que eso era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar, ahora que su madre la había abandonado. Paulina se sentó junto al canasto y miró a su nieta con tristeza. Había pocas cosas que ella podía ofrecerle, siendo su situación de por sí precaria, pero intentaría hacer lo mejor por la pequeña.

No tardaron casi nada en establecer una rutina poco exigente, usualmente Candy dormía todo el día, mientas ella trabajaba planchando o lavando ajeno en casa, cosa que le permitía descansos para llevarle el biberón o cambiar un pañal sucio. De su parte, la rubia esperaba a su abuela pacientemente en los momentos en que se despertaba y no la encontraba, Nunca lloraba, excepto por la noche cuando quería que la cargaran y, Paulina la acunaba hasta que se quedaba dormida de nuevo. Muchas veces, le cantó una canción de cuna y le contó cuentos que Candy escuchó atentamente.

Y la vida paso entre carencias y risas, entre llantos y abrazos. Entre trabajado duro y estudios. Hasta que Candy cumplió 15 años y entró a la preparatoria publica de Brooklyn.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Paulina estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a su cama. Alrededor de ella había una multitud de ropa esperando a ser remendada y planchada. Alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver a su nieta regresar de la escuela. Siempre se preocupaba por ella y ese sentimiento no desaparecía hasta que la veía entrar a casa sana y salva.

―Nana Pony, la cosa más fantástica sucedió hoy. La visita al hospital fue maravillosa. ¿Te imaginas esas personas estudiaron para salvar vidas? ¡Ah, cómo me gustaría ser uno de ellos!

―¿En serio, Candy? Quizá algún día puedas ser una gran doctora.

―Oh, no lo creo. Ellos fueron a buenas universidades, en la estatal no ofrecen esa carrera, quizá pueda aspirar a ser enfermera ―el humor de la rubia se nubló un poco, cuando se hizo consciente de su realidad.

Paulina miró a su nieta con cariño y algo de pena. La única cosa que Candy deseaba era ser doctora y ella no podría concedérselo.

―Quizá puedas aplicar para Billard, es una escuela prestigiosa y con tus notas no tendrías problemas en conseguir un puesto ―Candy sonrió con amargura y tomó una camisa y una aguja, empezando a remendar.

―Aunque me den la beca, el transporte será un gasto extra para nosotras y no podemos permitirnos un viaje a Manhattan cada día.

―Tom va diario a hacer entregas, ¿podrías pedirle que te lleve? No pierdes nada intentándolo ―Candy le sonrió a su abuela con calidez.

―Puede ser, lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? ―Paulina miró a su nieta. Era verdaderamente doloroso que viviera una vida donde su potencial no tuviera oportunidad de ser explotado.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y el segundo año de Candy estaba a nada de comenzar. Y entonces llegó la carta de Billard.

Paulina nunca olvidaría a Candy, con los ojos brillante, leyendo:

 _"Estimada señorita White:_

 _Nos complace comunicarle…"_

La anciana abrió el sobre con la ayuda financiera y el mundo cayó a sus pies. La escuela solo había otorgado media beca y, aunque era de gran ayuda, la amable señora, supo que ni vendiendo su pequeño departamento podría costear ese año.

Tal vez, solo tal vez las cartas de su hija Lane tendrían que ser abiertas.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola, chicas!**

 **Antes que otra wooow, cuántos reviews recibió el último capítulo, como les dije, no es mi fuerte manejarme con diálogos porque a veces ni sé qué poner, jajaja, pero uff, no saben cómo me he alegrado.**

 **Bien, este es un de los 4 outtake que hay de Unbreak my heart, para quien no este familiarizada con el termino, un outtake es lo que podría entenderse como escenas descartadas, ¿por qué descartadas? Bueno, porque pensaba ponerlas como flashback, pero con Mars, creemos que perderían cierta idea si solo son recuerdos o algo así, así que esta semana me enfocaré a publicar estas escenas para que entiendan un poco la relación de Candy/Ethan y Josephine/Terry y el por qué de su sufrimiento ante la ruptura.**

 **Además de responder la pregunta ¿Terry estaba enamorado de Candy desde Billard?**

 **Sé que es un poco injusto meterlas después de un capítulo tan significativo, pero vamos que así le doy suspenso, jajajaja.**

 **La idea es subir un capítulo cada dos días, pero esto podría cambiar si se extiende algún outtake, ¿vale?**

 **Espero que me dejen conocer sus opiniones. Ah, como les dije, los capítulos tradicionales están dedicados a las chicas que leyeron UN DÍA A LA VEZ, LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN Y/O TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA, pero estos 4 capítulos los dedicaré aleatoriamente a quien ha comentado UNBREAK MY HEART (ayudaría mucho que no firmarán solo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **7 – sep – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Outtake 2

Dedicatoria de Capítulo: **Daniela García, Sofa Saldaa y Sandy Sanchez, gracias por su tiempo en leer y comentar.**

 **Outtake 2**

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Candy no se sorprendía de su propia historia. Había tenido demasiados reveses para hacerlo. Porque al parecer, el destino tenía una clase de humor sádico y retorcido que lo obligaba a descubrirse en las situaciones más insulsas posibles.

Todo había empezado cuando se enteró que su madre no era nana Pony sino Lane White, ella era guapa, sonriente, sarcástica y arrogante. Insultaba a otros con elegancia. Sonreía con burla. Candy la detestó desde el momento en que le dijo que era su madre, no porque se hubiera embarazado joven, sino porque en cuanto nació la había dejado al cuidado de su abuela. Cuando Lane nació, nana tenía 50 años, y encontraba cierta delicia irónica en que su abuela esperara hasta los 35 años para tener una segunda hija y Lane no había esperado ni siquiera a tener licencia para conducir ya ni decir el instinto materno.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Antes, iniciar un nuevo año escolar era divertido, se levantaba extremadamente temprano, demasiado ansiosa para seguir durmiendo, su nana Pony desayunaba con ella y le daba las típicas recomendaciones.

Sin embargo, empezar en Billard hizo las cosas muy diferentes, pensó Candy mientras terminaba las tostadas con huevo frito que nana le había preparado, luego de aquella pelea en que le había presentado a Lane como su madre y le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad ya que la elegante mujer parada frente a ella, pagaría la mitad de su colegiatura, Candy se había sumergido en el silencio, repasando la historia y las disculpas de Lane White, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario y nana Pony y Lane se encargaron de hacerle saber que habían entendido lo difícil que había sido para ella conocer la verdad.

Lane había pasado por ella ese primer día, se detuvo a dos estaciones del metro de Billard, girándose para mirarla, Candy mantuvo la vista en el camino.

―Sé que ahora será más difícil, pero todo irá bien en la medida en que sepas adaptarte.

―Lo sé.

―Te pido que no dejes que se enteren que soy tu madre ―Candy por fin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―No, no lo haré ―murmuró con cierta rabia, recordando la condición para hacerse cargo de los pagos.

―Y no te preocupes por el transporte, he destinado una cantidad adicional para cualquier gasto que pueda surgir en la escuela ―Lane se sentía realmente culpable, después de abandonar a la pequeña Candy, había continuado sus estudios, olvidándose por completo de su hija hasta diez años después en que decidió escribirle a su madre, enviaba cartas cada mes con cheques, pero nunca hubo respuesta ni cobro de dinero.

Candy bajo del auto y uso el metro para llegar a la escuela, no le dirigió ninguna otra mirada o palabra a Lane.

Cuando entró por la puerta del colegio, algunos chicos dejaron de hablar para mirarla con recelo. Por increíble que fuera, Billard marcaba una diferencia entre los alumnos que no tenían beca y los que sí, con una franja roja en el brazo izquierdo del saco negro del uniforme. Candy había deseado pasar desapercibida, pero esa marca, hizo imposible aquel propósito, ya ni decir hacer amigos.

Durante el almuerzo, sorteó unos cuantos grupos, tratando de no mirar a nadie, pero sin bajar la cabeza. En una mesa alguien la hizo tropezar, pero no cayó al suelo, aun así, mucha gente se rio a su alrededor mientras ella sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas por la humillación. No tenía nada de gracioso, pero no les daría el gusto. Ella había ido ahí a estudiar.

―Marginada ―una voz sonó entre la multitud. Y la rubia no volteó, siguió avanzando con pasos lentos entre la multitud de mesas y personas. Finalmente agradeció el trabajo de verano como mesera en un exclusivo palco en el estadio de los Yankees, al menos allí había aprendido a no dejar ver cuánto le afectaban las miradas de superioridad.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Tres meses después, Candy solo había hecho un amigo, Archie Cornwell, él no era becado, pero sufría acoso por sus modos amanerados, a pesar de ello, Archie juraba y perjuraba que no era gay, solo estaba interesado en la moda, pero eso no evitaba las burlas y acoso al que era sometido.

Candy estaba esperándolo una tarde para estudiar, sentada en la escalinata del Met cuando alguien se paró frente a ella.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―preguntó una joven pelirroja y facciones finas. Si su memoria no le fallaba el nombre de aquella chica era Eliza y cursaba tercer año.

―Leyendo, claro.

―No puedes sentarte aquí ―replicó una chica castaña, Luisa era su nombre ―¿Acaso no sabes que nadie puede sentarse por encima de Eliza?

―Hay muchas personas sentadas, ¿piensas decirle a todos lo mismo? ―Eliza se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada fiera que pretendía intimidarla, pero no funcionó con Candy.

―Mejor será que te vayas, y lo más pronto posible ―dijo Luisa empezando a dar golpecitos con su pie ―. Rápido.

―¿Me están echando? ¿Con qué derecho? He llegado primero.

―El que eres una simple becada venida a más, no tienes ningún derecho de sentarte ni besar el suelo de la realeza de Billard.

―¿Realeza? ― Candy levantó una ceja ―mira, no sé de qué hablas, si me quiero sentar aquí es lo que haré ―Las chicas le dirigieron una mirada cargada de malicia.

―Pues bien, puedes quedarte, pero te diré un par de cosas, debiste quedarte en casa, no sabes lo qué te espera. Ándate con cuidado. ―soltó Eliza marchándose de ahí

Candy se les quedó mirando, totalmente desconcertada, dejó escapar un suspiro y el año escolar nuevamente se le antojo interminable.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El quinto mes del curso empezó sin contratiempos, Archie estaba estudiando en casa debido a la varicela, lamentó perder a su compañero de almuerzo, pero no había sido un día tan malo. Al menos hasta media mañana había conseguido una A en su examen de trigonometría y otra en su ensayo sobre el renacimiento.

Con pasos lentos caminó hacia el comedor, Lane había ofrecido darle una tarjeta de comidas, pero ella declinó, por el contrario, siempre llevaba un pequeño recipiente con comida casera. Se sentó en la misma mesa que compartía con Archie, si los demás no se le querían acercar, era problema de ellos, ella no se iba a morir porque no le hablaran, después de todo estar sola no era tan malo, podía ponerse al corriente con su lectura.

Estaba a punto de engullir el primer bocado del pastel de carne, cuando alguien pasó a su lado, corriendo bastante rápido y aventando en el proceso su tupper, tirando toda la comida al suelo, antes de siquiera poder evitarlo.

Candy frunció el ceño, aún con el tenedor en el aire y miró al bromista, Terry Granchester, que la miraba con burla desde la mesa del centro, junto a Eliza, Luisa y otras tres personas que reconoció, pero no podía estar segura de sus nombres. De inmediato, sintió las miradas de todos alrededor, sabía que esperaban una reacción de su parte, pero ya podían coger una silla y esperar, porque ella no perdería la paciencia por una comida en el piso y un par de burlas. Después de todo ella había aprendido a sobrevivir a cosas peores.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Lane Flamcourt, comúnmente conocida en Billard como profesora Flamcourt, era una de las profesoras más queridas del colegio, si algún alumno necesitaba asesoría en arte o historia, sabían que siempre podían tocar a su despacho, algo que la joven profesora esperaba hiciera su hija muchos meses atrás.

Cada día, Lane se despertaba a las seis y media de la mañana, con el cabello desordenado y la cara lavada. Aunque era una persona cariñosa, su principal defecto era el orgullo. Estudio Historia y Filosofía, graduándose con los máximos honores. Recibió una propuesta de trabajo por parte del Museo Británico que había aceptado y donde conoció a su esposo Alfreud Flamcourt. Un año atrás se habían trasladado de Londres a Nueva York debido a la respuesta de su madre y la beca que su hija había conseguido en el Colegio Billard, consiguió trabajo ahí con el único objetivo de conocerla de lejos, pero cuando se había reunido con su madre, un impulso desconocido la hizo condicionar su ayuda a cambio de establecer una relación con Candice. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para afrontar el peso de sus decisiones. Ni hacer pública su relación.

Lane Flamcourt era una mujer extraordinaria en su círculo y no existía persona que fuera capaz de odiarla por completo. Al menos no, hasta que Candice volvió a su vida, pero ella haría lo posible para establecer una relación con su hija y, de alguna manera, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy estaba sentada en la última mesa, no evitaba las miradas y comentarios burlesco, pero al menos así evitaba la sorpresa de que alguien le tirara la comida nuevamente.

Elisa, Luisa, Terry y los otros tres miembros del grupo de la "realeza" siempre se sentaban en la mesa del centro. Tomando agua fiji y ensaladas especialmente preparadas para ellos. Los demás estudiantes los miraban con una especie de adoración y envidia a partes iguales. Candy ni siquiera les dirigía una mirada, pero había aprendido a identificarlos.

Eliza era una persona horrible y tenía un hermano que, según sus observaciones, era amable. Su novia era la rubia, otra de las súbditas de Eliza, su nombre era Susana. Luego estaba Anthony, él era callado y el más decente de todos. Si tuviera que apostar, Eliza lo quería para ella, pero él no daba su brazo a torcer. Candy sonrió un poco. Por último, Terry, tenía ese aire de superioridad de quien lo ha tenido todo sin tener que pedirlo. Siempre tenía en el rostro una mueca de disgusto y aburrimiento, además de una lengua mordaz. Le copiaba en clase y hacía bromas a expensas de todos los becados y de Archie.

Media hora después, el grupo se levantóy se fue de la cafetería, dejando a medio comer sus platos. Candy los miró y suspiró. ¡Qué desperdicio!

Candy siguió con su lectura hasta que una persona tomó asiento frente a ella.

―Señorita White ―era Lane, la rubia levantó la mirada de su libro y la miró con aburrimiento ―¿Será posible que pueda hablar con usted un momento?

―Mi clase está por comenzar ―mintió.

―No demoraré y en caso contrario, le escribiré una nota a su profesor ―Candy suspiró deseando tener el coraje de decirle que se jodiera, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que su disque madre entendiera que no quería una relación con ella? Candy se levantó siguiendo a la profesora castaña. La rubia sentía las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, principalmente porque ella ni siquiera tomaba clase con la profesora Flamcourt.

Candy se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección a la piscina. La profesora saco una llave de su bolsillo, venció la cerradura y empujó las pesadas puertas, al momento un horrible olor las inundó.

Ahí, en la alberca y apenas vistiendo la ropa interior, estaban Eliza, Luisa, Terry y Neil fumando marihuana. Susana y Anthony estaban desparramados en las bancas con todo el uniforme en su lugar.

Cuando se giraron para ver quién había interrumpido su pequeña fiesta, sus rostros palidecieron. Lane miró a Candy, seria.

―Será en otro momento, señorita White, gracias por su colaboración.

Cinco pares de ojos la taladraron, su madre acaba de convertir su pequeño limbo en un infierno dentro de Billard sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Aquí les traigo el siguiente outtake de este fic. Quiero reiterarles que estás historias avanzan a un ritmo un poco acelerado debido a que no pretendo extenderlas mucho, solo quiero que conozcan cómo se dio la relación Candy/Ethan Terry/Josephine y por qué del rompimiento.**

 **En el siguiente outtake veremos un poco sobre la vida de Terry y sé que algunas no lo ven como un bully, pero la razón de hacer un universo alterno fue cambiar algunos aspectos de sus personalidades y que vieran los cambios que hicieron con los años. No va a haber mucha interacción Candy/Terry por si la esperan.**

 **La última escena fue adaptada de un fic que me gustó mucho en su momento (Y luego estás tú) y también adaptaré una escena de la película "** **Enough" que será donde Candy conocerá a Ethan.**

 **De verdad me hace feliz que no les haya molestado la inclusión de estas escenas sacrificando un nuevo capítulo y es por ese apoyo que trataré de publicar las historias en el transcurso de esta semana, para retomar la historia el jueves 20 o viernes 21.**

 **Aunque Mars conoce los outtake, estos no serán editados por ella, jajaja, así que todos los errores son complemente míos.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, votos, favoritos, alertas, creo que nunca podré de agradecerles la aceptación a este fic.**

 **Por cierto, jajaja, estaba viendo que hace un año más o menos, estaba publicando el capítulo 4 de UN OCEÁNO DE DISTANCIA, qué rápido pasa el tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente outtake.**

 **09 – sep – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	3. Outtake 3

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Para todas las lectoras anónimas que firman como Guest. Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Outtake 3**

Existe personas que, de una u otra forma, no se siente cómodos con el mundo que los rodea. Terry Granchester era una de esas personas.

Criado en el seno de una familia rica, Terry fue un niño muy esperado. No por el deseo de tener un hijo como tal, sino porque un hombre como Richard Granchester debía poder contar con un heredero. Su madre, Eleanor se sometió a toda clase de tratamientos, hasta que cuatro años después consiguió quedar embarazada. Terry creció rodeado de lujos y poca atención. Su padre, era el magnate de los medios de comunicación en Estados Unidos y su madre una reconocida actriz ganadora del Oscar que vivía en California.

El heredero fue consciente a muy corta edad, de que estaba en uno de los escalones más altos de la sociedad neoyorkina y por más impresionantes que fueran otros apellidos, palidecían en comparación con el de los Granchester. Y en algún momento entre su séptimo y décimo cumpleaños entendió que todo lo que le rodeaba sería suyo algún día, así como una inmensurable influencia y rango. La mayor parte de su vida la vivió reclamando espacios, muebles caros e invaluables. Conjuntos extensos de ropa de diseñador que rozaban en lo absurdo. Una generosa mesada y un más cuantioso fideicomiso al que podría acceder cuando cumpliera 22 años.

Sin embargo, Terry Granchester no era feliz.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¿Dónde coño deje mi encendedor?― pensó el castaño. Se acababa de despertar después de una semana de suspensión por la marihuana y realmente necesitaba un maldito cigarrillo. Era muy su estilo tener un paquete entero y nada con que encenderlo. Se asomó por la puerta de la terraza y lo vio encima de la barandilla.

Encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada reverentemente. Se recargó en la baranda con los brazos cruzados. Josephine había vuelto de Londres. Se fue dejándole atrás. Siempre le dejaba atrás. Pero Terry no sentía rencor ni amargura. Nunca lo hacía. Solo la chocante sensación de no ser suficiente. Ella era una de las mejores estudiantes, responsable y sí, era frívola, pero qué niño rico no lo era. Y él era… Terry, quien apenas y mantenía una B de promedio y eso, solo porque Richard lo condicionaba.

Josephine Walsh había sido su tutora el año pasado, a escondidas de sus amigos, por supuesto, y cuando ella le dijo que se iba un semestre a Londres sintió algo, una punzada en el corazón, un anhelo creciente. Trató de negárselo a sí mismo muchos días, pero finalmente tuvo que admitir la verdad: se había enamorado de Josephine.

Y no quería sentir aquello, así que prácticamente se folló a toda chica que estuvo a su alcance, tratando de borrarla de su mente. Pero todas ellas se sentían incorrectas, como cuando tratas de recordar un nombre y sólo se te ocurren otros que no son, no exactamente. Y era extraño, no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero ella logró meterse en su ser, formando parte de él, como ser castaño, tener los ojos azules o ser un Granchester, simplemente no podía luchar contra los hechos irremediables.

Tiró el cigarrillo sobre el borde del balcón, a la vez que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Una vez dentro de la amplia, aunque desordenada habitación, se dejó caer sobre su cama.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, incluso creyó quedarse dormido hasta que escuchó el claxon de un auto. Se puso el uniforme en dos minutos y salió de su habitación con pasos elegantes.

Su padre había confiscado su auto hasta final de mes al descubrir su gusto por las drogas estimulantes.

Abordó el asiento del copiloto del hummer H3 de Anthony, quien pese a todas las dificultades de estacionarlo y el gasto de combustible, se empecinaba en manejar aquella camioneta.

―Joder, ya era hora. Eliza quería que nos fuéramos son ti ―dijo Anthony, Terry saludó a los demás pasajeros con un gesto de mano.

―¿Tu padre te quitó el auto? ―preguntó Neil, en medio de su hermana y de Luisa.

―Estoy castigado hasta final de mes sin carro, tarjetas ni nada. De la escuela a la casa y viceversa ―Terry se encogió de hombros, había sobrevivido una semana en su cuarto con todos sus gadgets, sobreviviría tres semanas más y, además estaría fuera de casa en las horas de escuela.

―Nosotros también ―Continuó Neil ―sino fuera por Tony, hasta nos hubieran ido a dejar a la escuela, ¿se imaginan eso?

―¡Y amenazaron con no dejarme ir a la semana de la moda, ni pagar mis vacaciones en Europa! ¡Incluso registraron mis cosas! ―gritoneó Eliza casi al borde del llanto, Terry no estaba seguro si de uno verdadero o no.

―¡Amenazaron con no comprarme un departamento cuando me gradué! ―siguió con el lamento Luisa. Anthony negó con la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio. ¡Vaya problemas! Todo relacionado con dinero. Él no era rico como los otros, su madre había pertenecido a una familia acomodada de Chicago y su padre era capitán de un lujoso crucero, apenas y lo veía en Navidad y Año Nuevo. A él y a Susana no los habían suspendido mas que tres días, su padre ni se enteró, su abuela era una mujer de capacidades limitadas, cuando le dijo lo que sucedió, ella asintió y siguió con su tejido. Anthony la había besado y se había retirado a su cuarto. La mayoría de las cosas en la casa eran pagadas con el dinero de la herencia de su madre porque su padre parecía olvidar que él y su abuela existían y Anthony sabía que aquel dinero no sería eterno.

―La próxima vez consideren seguir mi consejo cuando les diga que no fumen esa mierda en el colegio.

―¡Por favor! ―gruñó Terry.

―Hemos hecho eso desde que tenemos licencias para conducir, Tony, y nunca nos habían atrapado. Fue culpa de esa maldita desgraciada ―gritó Elisa y tondos, excepto el conductor del vehículo, asintieron.

―Ella no ha reaccionado a ninguna de sus bromas y burlas, ni nos mira en el almuerzo, ¿cómo sabría que estarían fumando y dónde? ―Anthony hizo un llamado al sentido común.

―¿Y por qué estaría con Flamcourt, ni siquiera está en su clase ―rebatió Eliza, furiosa con Anthony.

―Aun así, no me parece del tipo acusona. Y la han molestado desde esa tontería de las escaleras, ¿por qué vengarse ahora?

―Se acerca el festejo del centenario del colegio, quizá quiera dar el discurso conmemorativo y sabe que la mejor estudiante de Billard vuelve hoy al colegio ―Terry ignoró la mirada incrédula de Anthony.

―Y echarse a la realeza de Billard le ayudaría… ―Neil movió la cabeza con cierta burla, no entendiendo el punto de su amigo.

―¡Qué importan sus motivos! ―gritó Eliza, cansada de ser ignorada ―¡Nos descubrieron por su culpa! ¡Debemos vengarnos si queremos mantener el respeto de los demás!

―Estoy contigo, Eliza ―Terry le sonrió, Eliza puso su palma sobre el dorso de la mano que Terry había estirado, Luisa le siguió. Neil miró al frente y recibió un codazo de su hermana.

―¿Qué piensan hacer? ―preguntó el otro Leagan, dudoso.

―Llamar a Jason ―Anthony detuvo el auto tan repentinamente que la alianza de manos se desbarato.

―¿Pretenden enviarle a un abusador para que se aproveche de ella? ―gritó el rubio, lleno de pánico.

―Nadie sabe si lo que han dicho esas chicas es verdad ―la tranquilidad con la que Luisa había dicho aquello hizo que Anthony se recostará en el volante. Neil trago, sentía la boca seca. Estaba seguro de que de haber estado ahí, Susana se hubiera puesto histérica. Ella casi había caído con Jason.

Jason era como Terry, pero mucho mejor. Más alto, más musculoso y, si es posible, más guapo. Tenía los ojos azules, pero menos oscuros; su cabello negro y revuelto por la cara que lo hacía parecer sexy. Muchas chicas encontraban atractivo el lunar a lado de su labio inferior que para ese entonces ya debía haber sido mordisqueado por la mitad de las alumnas de Billard y de otras escuelas cercanas. Eliza, incluso recordaba una petición de firmas que algunas alumnas organizaron para prohibirle ir vestido a la escuela porque para todas, era sin duda el chico más guapo de la escuela. Y él lo sabía. Con esa actitud de perdonavidas que suele tener la gente atractiva. Sonreía cuando lo miraban, consciente de que lo imaginaban desnudo o algo por el estilo. Jason era la clase de hombre que, en lugar de avergonzarse por gustarle a una chica, lo gritaba y lo exhibía como si fuera un trofeo. No le importaba si eran guapas o no, si tenía pechos y vagina, se metía con ellas. Y se había enrollado con muchas. Eliza pensaba que era un cerdo porque algunas de esas chicas lo habían acusado de abusar de ellas, jamás levantaron cargos en su contra, pero todos en su círculo sabían de ello. Y una parte de la chica Leagan estaba segura de que había algo de verdad en esas acusaciones.

―Además si es tan mojigata como presume, no caerá tan fácilmente en las atenciones de Jason.

―Eso es muy retorcido, Eliza, pero me gusta ―aprobó Terry, Anthony levantó la cabeza del volante, mirando a su mejor amigo como si lo viera por primera vez.

―¿Van a hacer que un patán como Jason desvirgue a la chiquilla esa solo porque creen que los acuso? ¡Ni siquiera los expulsaron!

―No seas maricón, Tony ―dijo con desprecio Eliza ―Es por principios.

―Se lo tiene merecido ―afirmó Terry. Anthony puso el auto en movimiento, cuando llegaron al colegio se estacionó en su lugar y bajo del auto, esperando a que los demás lo imitarán.

―Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos 5 años, muchas cosas que hacen no las apruebo, pero somos amigos, hicimos un pacto ―empezó Anthony, con voz calmada ―. Aun así, esta vez, no cuenten conmigo. Jason es un cerdo y la chiquilla no lo merece. Les pido que lo consideren o de lo contrario ese será el final de los R6 ―añadió, sintiéndose un poco herido ante el silencio. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de los que ya no sabía si eran sus amigos.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Buenas noches, chicas:**

 **Hoy ando apurada, pues ya es tarde y mi esposo acaba de llegar del hospital porque ayer operaron a mi suegra, así que ya vamos a descansar, pero no quería irme sin traerles este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sé que se nos fue en una sola escena, pero esto da pie a que la relación de Candy/Ethan tome un poco de forma. Ya sabemos algo de Josephine en su época de Billard y Terry está enamorado, ahhhh, aunque ustedes capaz dice agggrrr, jajaja, pero bueno, todo sirve a un solo propósito, ya veremos qué más pasa.**

 **Espero que estos outtake no les estén resultando pesados o aburridos, si es así, díganme con confianza y retomamos la historia central y las otras escenas que faltan las publico más adelante, ¿vale? Es muy importante para mí su opinión.**

 **Otra cosa que descubrimos en el outtake pasado y no mencioné es que se entiende por qué Archie comprende más a Candy, ellos se conocen de más tiempo y él vivió un poco la relación con Ethan.**

 **Aparece Anthony, que sí, fue el quien no la miró feo. Más adelante volverá en la historia, no lo extrañen.**

 **La inspiración de este capítulo fue tomada de alguna manera de la película Juegos sexuales.**

 **¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo de momento. Les deseo una excelente noche y nos estamos leyendo. Y no crean, cada comentario lo he leído, muchas veces si he de ser sincera porque me hacen muy feliz, pero no he podido darme el tiempo de responder, espero hacerlo pronto, por favor no se enojen conmigo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente outtake o capítulo, según sea el consenso.**

 **11 – sep – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	4. Outtake 4

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Nally Graham, AnneNov, Izzaki, Gaby y Becky7024**

 **Outtake 4**

La primera vez que Josephine Walsh vio a Ethan Raver tenía ocho años y había asistido a su cotillón, ella había aprendido de memoria toda regla habida y por haber del comportamiento social y estaba por bailar el vals con Joshua Wylie.

Josephine no supo nunca por qué de pronto su mirada, que había vagabundeado por la multitud a su alrededor, se fijó en aquel niño. Delgaducho y moreno, su cabello negro era de un tono que le recordaba la noche oscura. De perfil el niño parecía enfurruñado, nariz recta y labios fruncidos en un rictus petulante y que, a pesar de todo, la hizo sonreír. Por primera vez quiso ser mayor, dejar de ser la princesa de papá y tener 3 años más, como su prima Chelsea que, justo cuando empezó la música y Josephine debió mover los pies alrededor de la pista, se acercó a Ethan y le sonrió, coqueta.

Y en ese momento, que ella pensó sería el centro de atención, solo se sintió una más.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Josephine acababa de entrar a Billard Junior High School, la misma escuela donde estudiaba Ethan. Él estaba en tercero, demasiado envuelto en su propio drama adolescente como para reparar en ella, pero era educado. Josephine no tenía idea de por qué le latía tanto el corazón cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. Era claro que Ethan había crecido y dejado atrás casi de forma definitiva la niñez para convertirse en ese ser extraño de piel caramelo y ojos de un indefinible tono gris azulado, todo piernas y brazos; y voz demasiado grave.

―¡Suerte, redhead! ―le dijo con aire juguetón. Josephine hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no arrugar la nariz, por no demostrar que no le gustaba que la llamaran así, aunque lo fuera. Algún día conseguiría que Ethan dejase de mirarla como si fuese una especie de muñequita a la que proteger de vez en cuando, pero a la que no se le prestaba demasiada atención. Sí, eso haría, se juró, algún día.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry volvió a bufar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Estaba harto de la física. ¿Para qué le iba a servir al frente del consorcio de comunicaciones que su padre había forjado? ¡Estaba enfadado, cansado, estresado, enamorado! ¡No! Eso no. Jamás. Bueno, un poquito. De acuerdo, mucho. Aunque no comprendía qué podía tener aquella insufrible pelirroja que lo miraba como si fuera un simio aprendiendo a pedir comida.

Terry volvió a bufar y a pegar su cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca. Últimamente, nada le salía bien. Y no, no exageraba como decía Anthony. Había empezado su tercer año con el pie izquierdo: primero había estrellado su auto el primer día de clases y lo habían suspendido, luego su ridícula profesora de física tenía un quién sabe qué tipo de ética que le impedía aceptar el soborno con el que compraba otras calificaciones. Josephine se había ido a Londres a estudiar un semestre sin importarle que ningún otro tutor había querido arriesgarse a darle clases y cuando intento estudiar con Anthony, éste después de 15 minutos le dijo parte en broma, parte en serio que era un troll y que él dimitía como su tutor. Susana fue más amable, pero con el mismo resultado. Para seguir con la mala suerte de su tercer año, lo habían suspendido una semana por fumar marihuana.

Lo único que podía rescatar de ese año, era que Josephine había vuelto y a esas alturas, ciertamente, no venía al caso negarlo, por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en hacer esa clase de pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado: Josephine le gustaba. Y mucho.

No eran tan idiota como para creer que podría pasar algo entre ellos, es decir, eran tan diferentes. Como agua y aceite. Ella la estudiante modelo que no se metía en problemas, querida y reconocida por todo el profesorado de Billard, hija de un importante abogado, uno que casi había truncado los planes de compra de su padre. Y él, bueno, era Terry Granchester y eso podía decir muchas cosas, pero no todas, o más bien, ninguna, eran buenas.

―Terminemos con esto de una vez, Terry ―pidió la pelirroja con voz amable, pero severa. Tomó asiento a lado de Terry, mirando por sobre su hombro, el cuaderno. Y él tenía que admitir que le gustaba estar cerca de ella y aprovechar esas clases, pero era una herida a su ego que ella fuera consciente de su deficiente capacidad para entender vectores.

―Eso intento ―contestó con fingida modestia, resoplando. Aunque en verdad lo hizo para reprimir una sonrisa por tenerla tan cerca suyo.

Josephine se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el pizarrón blanco del cubículo y empezó a explicarle nuevamente. Terry le veía mover los labios, pero hasta ahí llegaba su compresión. Ver los labios de la chica moverse, explicando tan apasionadamente, anotando fórmulas y conceptos como si ella misma los hubiera escrito. A su vez, Terry quería que se callara. De acuerdo, en realidad, él quería callarla con su propia boca.

―¿Terry? ¡Ey, Terry! ¿Me estás escuchando? ―Oyó como la voz de su objeto preferido de fantasía lo traía de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

―¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro, Jo! ―mintió, rezando a todos los santos del mundo para que ese calor que estaba sintiendo en sus mejillas no fuera un sonrojo.

―Sí, claro, Jo ―Lo imitó, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados ―. En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

―Estabas hablando de… eh… creo que… sobre… ¡los vectores!

―Terry, esto no va a funcionar si no te concentras ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño ―pierdes tu tiempo y me haces perder el mío.

―Lo siento, yo solo… necesito un receso, ¿vamos por un café? ―preguntó Terry, Josephine levantó una ceja, escéptica.

―Bien, pero si no te concentras, mi iré, ¿entendido? ―advirtió.

Terry asintió despreocupadamente, ya que había conseguido que ella se relajara. Tomó su abrigo y la ayudo a ponérselo. Salieron del cubículo rumbo a la cafetería.

―¿Hay alguien? ―preguntó de pronto Terry ―¿Te gusta algún chico del colegio? ―Josephine negó y bajó los ojos hasta fijar la mirada en sus manos, que de repente sostuvieron con demasiado empeño el vaso de té de hierbas que Terry le invitó. El líquido oscuro sabía a miel y anís y a algo amargo y reconfortante. Pensó en Ethan, que ese año estaba cursando su segundo en Dartmouth. La idea de que él no se había despedido de ella, la hizo tragarse un sollozo. Y sí, podía ser que volvieran a verse, pero dudaba que Ethan le dedicara un segundo pensamiento una vez que no estuvieran obligados a tratarse como compañeros de escuela. Para su consternación y a pesar de que ya había madurado, él seguía viéndola como a esa niña a la que le revolvía el cabello en los pasillos, llamándola redhead. Josephine deseaba que Ethan la miraba como Terry lo hacía, ella quería que la tomara de la mano como lo hizo en su momento con su prima, Chelsea, quería besarlo y abrazarlo, tocar esa piel caramelo y quería todo lo que viniera después.

Josephine quería, simplemente quería.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Jaron Miller sabía que, desde que descubriera lo que eran las pajas no se había portado muy bien que digamos. Y es que por qué gastar tiempo y energía pajeándose a sí mismo cuando podía conseguir mojarla en el mar de jóvenes a su alrededor. Se había dado cuenta de que era un poco brusco, un tanto comodón al saber que papi siempre lo salvaría y, lo peor, un discapacitado emocional. Su terapeuta había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía un tipo de trastorno que le hacía perder el interés por cualquier mujer después de acostarse con ella.

Terry Granchester y Eliza Leagan dos de los disque R6 ―¿podían ser más ridículos al robarse la idea del dorama ese de las flores y los chicos? Ah, porque una cosa que tenía Jason era que sabía escuchar y complacer mientras la chica en cuestión no cayera en su cama― lo habían abordado

―¿Qué quieren? ― Eliza lo miró y tragó saliva. Ella era consciente de lo guapo que era Jason y al parecer a él no le bastaba con eso, encima tenía que tener esa voz. Como un ronroneo, pero masculino. Ronco y suave. Incluso la chica pensó, divertida, que hasta Terry había dudado de su masculinidad tan solo por escucharlo.

―A ti ―contestó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos ―Soy Terry Granchester.

―Sé que eres Terry Granchester y tú, Eliza Leagan, tercer año en Billard. Y muchas otras cosas más. ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Terry le estrelló un sobre en el pecho, Jason lo tomó y lo abrió, dentro estaba la foto de una joven rubia, pecosa y de ojos verdes, además de un detallado informe de la misma tal como dirección, trabajo, lugares que frecuentaba, amistades. Soltó un silbido.

―¿Y bien? ―Eliza taconeó sobre el suelo, ¿es que Jason era la prueba viva de que la gente atractiva era estúpida? Pensó, enfadada.

―Queremos que seduzcas a esa joven ―le soltó el castaño. A Terry no le gustaba dar vueltas, pensaba en la cantidad de tonterías que podrían haberse evitado si la gente fuera clara de primeras.

Jasón echó la cabeza hacía atrás y soltó una carcajada, como si no se lo hubiera esperado. ¿Qué se suponía que habían ido a hacer allí, charlar sobre el clima? Eliza taconeó más fuerte. Ese tipo estaba exasperándola.

―Es la primera vez que me piden algo así ―reconoció cuando dejo de reírse.

Así que era eso.

―Entonces, ¿cómo escoges a tus chicas?

―Las miró de lejos, ellas me corresponden y esperan que vaya.

―Pues esta chica en particular no va a mirarte esperando tus atenciones.

―¿Y qué recibo a cambio? ―Terry y Eliza hicieron un gesto de incredulidad, ¿acaso no lo hacía por el amor al arte de seducir?

―Dinos tu precio.

―Ninguno en realidad, pero si me demanda, cantaré como pajarito en primavera.

―Eres un…

―Todo lo que creas que soy, lo soy y lo sé, Granchester, ahora el asunto aquí es ¿lo toman o lo dejan? ―se miraron a los ojos.

―Considéralo así, Terry ―dijo Eliza ―, ¿qué crees que pasaría si Candice va con la policía? ―Jason y Terry la miraron, interrogantes, ¡hombres! ―¡Nada! Los tres somos ricos y tu padre te ha librado de peores situaciones, Jason. Nadie va a tocarnos, no importa lo que diga o haga esa desgraciada. Y si esto se hiciera público, la inmensa mayoría de la gente no va a vernos mal. Lo que verán será a una oportunista en busca de atención que manipuló las cosas para conseguirse quien pueda darle lo que nunca ha tenido, dinero.

―Espera, Eliza, ¿estás sugiriendo que Jason fuerce a Candice? Se suponía que iba a seducirla, solo eso… para que aprendiera una lección.

―Tomate, tomato ―dijo Eliza, restándole importancia al asunto.

―No, así no, Eliza. No voy a seguir con ello si esas son tus verdaderas intenciones ―sentenció el castaño, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose lejos de esos dos.

Eliza apretó los puños. Terry había sido hasta ese momento tan o más retorcido que ella y lo que había iniciado como una venganza contra una pobre desgraciada, se estaba convirtiendo en el motivo de separación del grupo de la realeza. ¡Maldita fuera Candice White!

―Entonces qué dices, preciosa, ¿tenemos un trato? ― Jason la estaba mirando, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro como si él dudara que ella seguiría adelante sin su aliado. Y ahí estaba, la daga que golpeaba justo en el centro de su maldito orgullo.

―Así es, Jason.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La mañana que Candy tomó la decisión de convertirse en la novia de Tom Stenvenson no tenía nada de particular. Muchos lo llamarían un día como cualquier otro y algunos otros, como nana Pony, dirían que había sido especialmente bueno. Para Candy, que siempre había creído en el poder de la voluntad, fue la mañana que marcó un parteaguas para definir sus futuras relaciones, donde buscaría aquello que Tom le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento: Paz.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Jason Miller era un hijo de puta. Esa era la innegable realidad y nadie podía dudarlo. Y por lo mismo, Ethan Raver no alcanzaba a comprender por qué todas las chicas caían a sus pies. No comprendía cómo las mujeres no veían lo cabrón que era con ellas. Las traía a su cama y luego las dejaba con la sensación de que lo que había pasado había sido porque ellas así lo consintieron. Dejándolas en un cuartucho de motel tragándose la bilis y dándose cuenta que la luna que les había bajado era en realidad, una esfera de navidad, frágil y quebradiza.

Aunque era cierto que la seducción era pausada, imperceptible, pero, aun así, alguna chica tendría que haber notado que Jason era un canalla que solo quería meterse entre sus bragas.

Y es que desde que se metiera con Chelsea, había escuchado el nombre de Jason Miller comparándolo con el molesto retintín de una gota de agua cayendo sin parar.

Ethan se removió en su silla de madera, enfocándose en su periódico frente a Jasón, que leía unos documentos con fingido interés mientras miraba a la rubia mesera que les había dejado el menú a ambos un par de minutos antes.

Estaba seguro de que aquella chica sería su siguiente víctima. Frunció el ceño al mirar de reojo a la mesera. Era guapa, sí, pero Jason era un hijo de puta, sin duda, que solo jodía con chicas de su mismo estatus social y aquella joven distaba mucho de ser rica ―por obvias razones― y eso solo significaba que lo habían mandado a por ella. Y eso cómo jodió a Ethan. Lo jodió tanto que le dieron ganas de matar al desgraciado, pero entonces, se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Él le impediría el paso.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Jason había mirado a Candy durante dos semanas, le había lanzado miradas que a otras les hubiera provocado meterse en sus pantalones. Pero Candice White parecía ser una de las pocas inmunes.

Y eso estaba volviendo loco a Jason.

Él ponía mucho interés en la conquista y era bueno en la cama, lo sabía, quizá un poco dominante, pero todo ese proceso debía tener un pago y él se cobraba muy bien. La mañana siguiente, él simplemente perdía interés y ni siquiera le apetecía repetir. Además, había montones y montones de mujeres que querían acostarse con él. ¿Para qué engancharse con una? Y la manera en que esas chicas caían con tanta sencillez en sus redes era tan descarada y evidente que cuando lo demandaban no tenían argumentos válidos y Jason podía seguir cambiando de amante como de calcetines y no tenía la menor intención de tomar en serio a nadie. Y esa era la razón de llevar a sus conquistas a moteles donde podía tener sesiones de sexo lejos de su entono y sin tener que lidiar con las molestas consecuencias de que, si llevaba a alguien a su departamento, luego esa chica creyera equivocadamente que eso le abría las puertas para volver cuando se le antojara.

Candice pasó a su lado sin mirarlo ni una sola vez y eso fue un golpazo que literalmente sufrió su ego. Había usado cada mirada, halago, coqueteo y lo único que había conseguido en esas semanas había sido una sonrisa amable, no porque se la hubiera ganado con su galantería, sino porque ella como mesera, tenía la obligación de sonreírle.

Y solo eso.

Jason Miller estaba azorado. Tenía años, AÑISIMOS, que nadie se le negaba así y, la simple noción de eso, lo estaba enloqueciendo porque lo que fuera que lo hiciera irresistible a los ojos de las demás, con Candice simplemente parecía no funcionar. Y eso lo tenía jodido, porque si bien, jamás le habían pedido que se acostara con nadie, su orgullo herido estaba pidiendo a gritos retribución en contra de la rubia pecosa.

―¿Disculpa? ―Candy se detuvo y miró al cliente, durante dos semanas había ido a tomar café al local y solo eso, aun así, le dejaba una nada despreciable propina ―No quisiera parecer atrevido, pero te he estado observando y quisiera saber si te gustaría salir conmigo algún día.

―Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero no estoy interesada, muchas gracias ―respondió cordialmente y se dispuso a seguir su camino a la cocina.

―No te agrado mucho, ¿verdad?

―Simplemente no lo conozco.

―Esa sería una excelente oportunidad para conocernos.

―Lo lamento, no estoy interesada.

―Por favor, sólo un café, ¿te parece? ―Candy quería negarse, pero aquel chico realmente era muy amable y pocas personas se habían portado de esa manera con ella, porque era obvio que el chico tenía dinero y la única persona decente y con dinero que conocía era Archie. Candy avanzó unos pasos en su dirección y Jason reprimió una sonrisa triunfante, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa, un hombre se interpuso.

―¿Quién te mando? ―el cliente que había estado sentado frente a su interlocutor, lo miraba lleno de desprecio.

―¿Perdón? ―Jasón miró con desconcierto al intruso.

―¿Quién te mando? ―repitió más fuerte y todas las miradas se centraron en él. Jason parecía querer esconderse en un agujero en la tierra y Ethan se cruzó de brazos, pensando que podía reírse eternamente de eso. Estaba tan perturbado por todos los sentimientos encontrados que experimentaba que no dudó en sacar un poco del veneno que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro ―. Alguien te envió a enredar a esta inocente joven, ¿quién fue y con qué fin?

Jason también se cruzó de brazos, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Era verdad que estaba bien formado por el ejercicio, pero nunca había peleado con nadie y si alguien había buscado venganza siempre lo había arreglado con dinero. Mucho.

―No sé quién eres ni qué pretendes, pero no sabes de lo que estás hablando ―masculló Jason con amargura.

―Por favor, eres Jason Miller, tu fama te precede y no me extrañaría que estés aquí tratando de seducir a esta chica con algún oscuro y retorcido fin.

Candy se sintió un poco herida. Algo muy parecido a la tristeza se apodero de su corazón, además, se sentía inexplicablemente muy decepcionada de las personas. Si bien era cierto que había aceptado un café de aquel desconocido, saber que había sido objeto de una apuesta la hizo sentir más vacía de lo que nunca se había sentido. ¿Así iba a ser siempre?

Jason apretó la mandíbula y su rostro enrojeció.

―¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ―reclamó Jason sintiéndose acorralado.

―¡Eres un degenerado! ―dijo Ethan con la voz llena de odio ―. Libertino sexual repugnante.

Jasón se puso de pie y trato de empujar a Ethan con su hombro, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Ethan solo necesitaba un motivo, uno solo para propinarle una golpiza. Esa última semana habían sido malas debido a la precaria salud de su madre y necesitaba que alguien pagara toda su frustración.

―No lo vale ―dijo Jason sacando su billetera y dejando unos dólares en la mesa ―y tú, muñeca, no te metas con las personas equivocadas de nuevo. Eliza es de armas tomar ―nuevamente empujo a Ethan con su hombro y se fue del local.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Ethan al ver a Candy con la mirada fija en el lugar donde antes había estado Jason.

―Sí, yo solo… gracias por defenderme. Fue muy amable.

―Me habría sentido mal de permitirle cumplir su cometido. Conozco un poco su fama y no me parece que seas esa clase de chica y tampoco creo que merezcas cruzarte con personas como él. ―Ethan se fue, no sin antes dejar unos dólares en la mesa, pagando su consumo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy salió de trabajar a las ocho de la noche, Tom le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle que no podría recogerla. Como todos los días salió por la puerta de atrás y lo que vio la dejo patitiesa.

El joven que la había defendido estaba pateando la inmundicia del tipejo que había querido seducirla. Ethan la miró de reojo mientras aplastaba la nariz de Jason y lo remató golpeándole las costillas.

―Lo siento, señorita, el muy hijo de puta estaba detrás del contenedor, esperándote ―le dijo, apartándose de Jason, el cual se deslizó agradecido por el callejón, doblado en dos. Candy lo vio alejarse asintiendo.

―Gracias… supongo ―circularon en silencio durante un rato. Candy no sabía si aquel chico pensaba seguirla a casa.

―Mi nombre es Ethan Raver ―Se presentó de pronto el pelinegro, cansado del silencio.

―Candice White ―respondió ella, regalándole la primer sonrisa ―Tengo que tomar el metro para llegar a casa, supongo que aquí nos despedimos.

―Sí… oye, lamento el espectáculo, pero Jason se merecía aquello. De verdad, lo pedía a gritos.

―Sinceramente ya no sé qué se merecen esas personas, ¿sabes? Trato de pasar desapercibida porque me he dado cuenta de que encajar no es posible, pero siguen fastidiándome como si mi mera existencia fuera una ofensa para su estilo de vida.

―¿Dónde estudias?

―Tengo una beca en Billard.

―Yo estudié ahí. Seguramente el R6 te tiene en la mira ―ella asintió, afligida ―Lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarles que no te afectan, pronto se cansarán de jugar.

―Eso espero. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.

―Nos vemos.

―Adiós.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy suspiró, su segundo año estaba llegando a su fin. Los R6, que por alguna razón desconocida se habían vuelto R2, Eliza y Luisa, se graduarían ese año y ella por fin podría librarse de sus burlas y miradas de resentimiento. Candy aún podía recordar el día en que Eliza la había abofeteado frente a todo el comedor y ella, como buena chica de Brooklyn le había respondido con un derechazo que le valió dos días de suspensión, pero que sin duda repetiría si se presentaba la ocasión.

―¡Candy, hola! ―la aludida giró el rostro, buscando entre el mar de gente a quién la había llamado. Y lo vio, a unos metros estaba Ethan Raver, saludándola. Él llegó a su encuentro y le sonrió.

―Ethan, qué agradable sorpresa ―saludó la chica, desde que la defendiera se habían encontrado en la cafetería y platicado unos minutos. Candy sabía que la madre de Ethan había fallecido al poco tiempo de conocerse y Ethan se había enterado de la suspensión de la chica, entre otros muchos detalles.

―Una amiga de la familia me invitó a su graduación. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Muy bien ―respondió y la vio levantar el brazo para llamar la atención de un joven castaño ―¡Archie! ―su amigo estaba vestido con su toga y su birrete, Candy se sentía un poco triste de perder a su único amigo y cuando él la invitó a la graduación, ella no pudo negarse. Archie llegó junto a Candy y miró a su acompañante ―Archie, te presento a Ethan. Ethan, él es mi amigo Archie.

―Un gusto ―dijeron ambos hombres, estrechando sus manos.

Escucharon el anuncio invitándolos a ocupar sus asientos.

―Tengo que volver con la familia de mi amiga.

―Nosotros también tenemos que buscar a la familia de Archie.

―Nos veremos.

―Sí, adiós little freckles ―Ethan palmeó su cabeza, ante la mirada incrédula de una pelirroja que creía muy suyo aquel gesto del pelinegro. Josephine se sintió como una idiota. Estaba enamorada, pero a Ethan parecían no importarle sus sentimientos y seguir esperando un imposible simplemente la hacía sentir inferior. Terry la quería, ¿por qué no podía fijarse en él? Era guapo, divertido, ingenioso e inteligente, aunque algo holgazán. La trataba genial, le prestaba atención y a veces la miraba como le gustaría que la hubiera mirado Ethan. Pero Terry no era Ethan y Ethan no era Terry, a lo cual ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo dedicándose a conquistar a Ethan y quizá era tiempo de invertir ese tiempo intentando enamorarse de Terry.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry apenas y podía pensar, no cuando Josephine estaba así de cerca, tocándolo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ella le apretó la mano.

―Terry, te respeto demasiado como para mentirte y no voy a decirte que estoy enamorada de ti. No quiero jugar contigo, pero me gustas, Terry, me gustas mucho.

―Tú también me gustas, Jo. Quisiera que fueras mi novia ―pidió, orgulloso de la seguridad en su voz. Ella alzó las cejas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―No quiero una relación, no ahora que ambos estaremos en universidades diferentes, pero podemos tener una relación exclusivamente carnal. Sin lazos emocionales de principio y ver qué pasa más adelante.

―¿Sexo? ―repitió él, casi tosiendo.

―Estaremos en extremos opuestos del país. Además, una persona satisfecha sexualmente es capaz de concentrarse el doble en sus tareas, necesitaremos mucha concentración en nuestro primer año.

―Es broma, ¿verdad?

―No. ―Terry dejo de sonreír. Mirándola seriamente, esperando que ella se carcajeara a sus expensas, al ver que no iba a pasar comprendió que era verdad.

―Supongo que podemos intentar ―murmuró, sin poder creerlo.

Ella sonrió, Terry se mordió el labio, pensativo. Nunca pensó que algo así pudiera suceder. Él no se había atrevido a dar ningún paso porque pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero Josephine estaba delante de él, pidiéndole que tuvieran una clase de relación que él estaba seguro abriría una puerta para algo más serio en el futuro cuando ambos terminaran sus carreras, o incluso, antes de eso si jugaba bien sus cartas.

―¿Tienes este trato con alguien más?

―No.

―Quiero que permanezca así – no la dejó responder y cuando la abrazó, la pelirroja quedó perfectamente encajada entre sus brazos. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y su mejilla rozó el pelo rojo y suave que olía a rosas. Terry había deseado tanto eso que en ese momento temblaba de la emoción. Fue Josephine quien elevó el rostro hacía él y lo besó. Y él correspondió con un beso dominante, ansioso, tan lleno de energía que Josephine no esperaba volver a sentir los labios cuando el beso terminara. Terry sujetó a la chica tan fuerte contra él que le dolieron los brazos y el pecho, pero ella se aferraba a él de la misma forma, besándolo, mordiéndolo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Aferrándose a lo que podían tener y no a lo que en verdad deseaban.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola! Uff, menuda demora que me aventé con este capítulo, ¿verdad? Lo siento, tuve una semana un tanto complicada. Para quien me preguntó, mi suegra salió bien de su operación y ya está en su casa, hoy le quitaron los puntos y todo va bien. Gracias por sus buenos deseos.**

 **Este fin me fue imposible sentarme a escribir porque fue festivo en mi país y además el cumple de mi papá, pero bueno, por fin pude terminar el capítulo, sé que no va de forma lineal y hay como muchos saltos, pero bueno, eran escenas descartadas, aun así, espero que este quedando clara la trama.**

 **Algunas de ustedes no quieren más outtake, pero les juro que solo falta uno. Quiero responder sus reviews y me daré tiempo por la noche para hacerlo, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero las veces que he respondido me ha tomado dos horas, jajaja y pues a veces no tengo ese tiempo, sin embargo, ustedes se toman la molestia de escribirme y siento que debo responderles, así que lo haré poco a poco.**

 **Bueno, Eliza qué retorcida, verdad? Lo bueno que Terry reaccionó y ahora saben por qué él sabía dónde se había criado Candy y por el golpazo que le dio a Eliza, que sabía defenderse.**

 **Candy y Tom son novios, así que si creyeron que su relación con Ethan iniciaría nada más conocerse se equivocaron, jajaja, esto tomará todavía unos años, puesto que si recuerdan, Candy le dice a Terry que estuvieron juntos tres años y ella ya había terminado la universidad para ese entonces, pero descuiden, esos años no los voy a contar, solo solo serán retazos de momentos cruciales para terminar el último outtake con la verdadera razón de por qué Ethan dejo a Candy y por qué aunque le dolió a Terry, él no estaba tan afectado.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, me disculpo por la demora, de verdad que tuve una semana bastante complicada y fueron pocos los momentos que podía estar frente a la laptop, espero que esta semana sea más tranquila, aunque este fin tampoco podré trabajar ya que celebraré mi 5 aniversario, pero voy a apurarme lo más que pueda para no demorar mucho en el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Me despido chicas, les deseo un excelente resto de semana y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **19 – sep – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	5. Outtake 5 Parte 1

**Outake 5**

 _Parte 1_

Ethan sabía que Candy y Tom habían terminado cuando ella entró a la universidad, había sido un rompimiento amistoso debido a que él se mudó a Atlanta para estudiar. Ambos sabían que no podrían mantener una relación a distancia y ninguno había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para proponerlo.

Candy había logrado ganar su admiración cuando consiguió una beca deportiva, en basquetbol, para entrar a Yale, sobre todo porque ella le confió el secreto sobre su madre y aunque, Lane había ofrecido pagar la matricula, Candy simplemente se había negado a ello.

Durante los cinco años que tenían de conocerse, la vio cambiar de pareja solo una vez, después de Tom le siguió Cyrus con quien llevaba casi dos años, él los había presentado tres años atrás y de vez en cuando, como ese día, los acompañaba en sus paseos.

Vio a Candy mantener la mano aferrada al brazo de Cyrus mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Yale, sumidos en una conversación ligera, pero demasiado superficial, estaba llena de halagos que se esperarían recibir y dar en una relación de pareja. Y aunque ambos lo sabían, en realidad no se estaban esforzando para cambiarla. Las razones de ello eran simples: no tenían nada más de qué hablar. Candy y Cyrus parecían estar a años luz de distancia en entendimiento.

―Saldré de viaje este fin de semana ―comentó Cyrus, abriendo la puerta del edificio. Candy, que esperaba que la invitara a otra aburrida junta de negocios, se sorprendió al no escuchar nada más.

―Espero que puedas cerrar ese nuevo trato ―deseo con sinceridad, aunque ella no entendía nada de negocios.

Cyrus guio a Candy hasta el comedor, dándole una mirada a Ethan, haciéndole notar que su presencia no había sido olvidada, aunque el pelinegro evitaba mirarlos y parecía un poco incómodo de haberse unido a ellos.

Cyrus se quitó el gorro de invierno y su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos.

―Candy ―pronunció voluptuosamente ―, tenemos que hablar, creo que lo sabes. Por eso vine hoy.

―Me imagino sobre qué, Cyrus.

―Si el trato en Denver se cierra, deberé mudarme a esa ciudad.

―Lo entiendo, yo…

―Y quiero que consideres mudarte conmigo ―siguió él. Ethan se concentró todo lo que pudo en la comida del bufet. Candy notó que mientras los segundos transcurrían, la sonrisa de Cyrus se desvanecía, aunque eso no restaba su atractivo. La expresión seria le quedaba a la forma de su rostro, dándole un aspecto más imponente ― Este es tu último semestre y tendrás que elegir un hospital para tu residencia, me gustaría que consideraras algunos en Denver. En estos dos años hemos… experimentado muchas primeras veces y quisiera que siguiéramos haciéndolo al vivir juntos. En caso de que no quisieras hacerlo, lo mejor será terminar la relación ―las descaradas palabras de su novio quizá hubieran ofendido a otra chica, pero a ella le parecieron perfectas. Cyrus siempre se había mostrado tan cual era y no tenía miedo de ponerle las opciones sobre la mesa. Candy abrió sus labios, pero él colocó el dedo índice en su boca para impedirle decir algo. ―No me des una respuesta en este momento. Ahora mismo crees que será fácil, que no tendrás problemas para aceptarlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que así no es como funciona. Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo mientras este fuera y entonces me gustaría saber tu respuesta.

―Gracias ―respondió Candy, a veces sentía que su relación era un puñado de negociaciones, pero quería a Cyrus, de verdad, por muy rara que fuera su relación. Incluso pareció haber un tipo de contrato la noche antes de que hicieran el amor por primera vez, pero así era él y eso es lo que la había atraído, con Cyrus siempre sabía qué esperar.

Su novio asintió con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que todo depende del cierre del negocio, pero si consideras la opción de vivir juntos y no tengo que mudarme a Denver, bien podríamos hacerlo en New Haven ―ella le sonrió, Cyrus apretó la mano de Candy y tomó un rollo de canela, mirando a Ethan ―. Deberías probar los rollos, son deliciosos ―el aludido no contestó ni tomó un rollo, pero a Cyrus no le importó, antes de tomar asiento, Cyrus sujetó el rostro de Candy con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente. Ella quedó desarmada al instante, él siempre lograba que se derritiera, sintió su respiración golpear sus labios y sus ojos brillar con una dulzura que la hacía sentir segura. Candy aferró su abrazo a la cintura de su novio. Ethan los vio besarse, no fue un beso violento ni tierno. Los labios de Cyrus se movieron con firmeza, garantizándole un pase directo al deleite y el placer. Candy no se sorprendió de que aquel beso, que podría derretir los polos, fuera distante. Ethan pensó que Cyrus no quería satisfacer a Candy, solo le bastaba complacerse así mismo, desvió la mirada y apretó los labios, sin entender por qué aquella escena le disgustaba sobremanera.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Habían pasado cerca de nueve semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Cyrus, en ese tiempo Candy había conseguido varias entrevistas para comenzar su residencia en diferentes y prestigiosos hospitales. No le dijo a Ethan que se había postulado para el hospital de su padre porque no quería que pensara mal de ella. Deseaba entrar a esa residencia, era de las mejores y aunque Candy deseaba estar con Cyrus, no había pensado seriamente en la mudanza.

Lo miró desde su asiento en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Cuando se abrazaron ambos habían sentido la tensión irradiando entre ellos.

―Y… ―comenzó con cierta dificultad Cyrus ―. Fueron buenos estos meses, ¿verdad? ¿Has recibido respuestas? ―Candy puso cara de sufrimiento.

―Aún nada, pero es muy pronto, aún faltan unos meses para la graduación. Te extrañe ―Candy lo besó y él correspondió. Tenía que decírselo, y pronto ―Cyrus… ―continuó sin gracia ―¿podríamos hablar antes de ir a tu casa? ―. El rostro de él resplandeció.

―Claro, vamos por un café.

Cyrus pensó que Candy era muy bonita y la quería muchísimo, incluso estaba seguro de amarla, pero esas semanas separados habían hecho mella en ellos, durante ese tiempo apenas y se habían mandado mensajes, ninguno hacía el esfuerzo por buscarse mutuamente y por eso, él se sentía genuinamente apenado.

Se sentaron en los sillones de la cafetería.

―Yo también quería hablar contigo, Candy. Y me inclino a pensar que no vas a estar muy contenta conmigo―dijo él honestamente ―Pero de veras tengo que decírtelo.

―Enfrentémoslo de una vez, entonces ―Cyrus sintió una punzada de recriminación.

―Candy… no estoy seguro por dónde comenzar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tú… si todavía… sientes algo por mí ―dijo él lentamente.

―Claro que sí, Cyrus, eres mi novio, pero… ―balbuceó Candy ― parece que solo lo fuéramos cuando estamos juntos… y creo que… ambos merecemos algo mejor.

―Lo siento mucho ―ambos miraban fijamente sus respectivos cafés.

―¿Estás bien con que terminemos?

Cyrus tomó su expreso y le dio un gran trago que le valió una mueca por el sabor concentrado.

―Creo que sí. Estoy bastante seguro.

―¿Lo habías considerado antes?

―No realmente ―respondió Cyrus ―Pero nunca nos habíamos separado tantas semanas.

Candy pareció pensar en eso durante un rato. Suspiró y dijo:

―Yo tampoco. Solo deseo que no pienses que has perdido el tiempo.

―Jamás podría pensar eso, Candy, eres una mujer maravillosa y el tiempo juntos fue excepcionalmente bueno, pero… no creo que ambos estemos listos para seguir ya ni decir vivir juntos. Y de verdad, deseo que seas feliz.

Candy se paró y Cyrus la imitó, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

―Lo seré – dijo fácticamente, como una aceptación obstinada de lo que acaba de suceder ―. Espero que tú también lo seas ―se miraron por un minuto más hasta que ella exhaló ―¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

―No, gracias ―Cyrus tomó sus maletas y le sonrió por última vez ―Nos vemos, Candy.

Ella lo vio irse, bebió el resto de su café antes de tomar su móvil y marcar un número.

―Candy.

―Cyrus y yo terminamos.

―¿Qué paso?

―Nada. ¿Podemos vernos?

―Estoy en mi casa, ¿tú dónde estás?

―En el aeropuerto. Llegaré en un rato.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó su interlocutor sonando cuidadoso.

―Sí. Y si no lo está, lo estará pronto.

―Supongo que así será.

―Nos vemos en un rato, Ethan.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry entró al bar junto con sus amigos: Neil y Susana. Era el cumpleaños de Eliza y aunque él se había mostrado precavido sobre asistir, no pudo negarse cuando se enteró que Anthony iría. No había visto a su amigo desde la graduación de Billard y estaba seguro que podrían empezar donde se quedaron.

Susana pasó el tiempo señalando a algunos de sus ex compañeros y resaltando sus cambios, que si Benjamín estaba más flaco y guapo, o que Natalie se había vuelto bisexual, que si Luka se le notaba más que era un drogadicto y cosas de ese tipo hasta que llego a Josephine.

Curiosamente Susana no tuvo nada que decir respecto a ella, en cambio Terry sí tenía mucho que decir.

Después de su trato, la vida de Terry no recobró su cauce normal. Mantenía listo el avión privado de su padre para viajar en cuanto Josephine le escribiera que tendría unas cuantas horas libres y eso le hastiaba, porque ella le hizo prometer que no la buscaría si ella no le mandaba mensaje. Las razones que tenía para ello simplemente escapaban de su entendimiento, era algo relacionado a su horario de clases, aunque Terry podría librar cuando quisiera. Y él sentía que era una excusa para mantenerlo a raya, pero no se quejaba, el trato era no crear vínculo emocional de novios y si se la pasaban mandándose mensajes tarde o temprano se desarrollaría una relación formal.

Y así había pasado sus cuatro años en la universidad, con escuetos mensajes del tipo:

 _Mañana en mi departamento. Tengo libres 9 horas._

Y Terry corría al aeropuerto deseando que esas casi seis horas de vuelo no se descontaran del tiempo que Josephine tenía disponible. Y eso le había pasado la primera noche, que ella había tenido libre el día, pero él llego tarde debido a un examen. Se había quedado a dormir con ella y lo hizo maravillosamente, pero despertar fue una locura. Jo se había levantado de la cama, sin mirarlo o reparar en él, se había duchado y bebido una taza de café para después irse sin decirle ni adiós. Terry se había quedo en la cama, desnudo y sin saber si debía irse o esperarla, después de todo había volado hasta allá.

Las siguientes veces que se repetía la rutina, ella siempre lo recibía luciendo algún tipo de lencería sexy. Cada encuentro fue igual o más apasionado que el anterior. Terry sentía que tenían una química especial en el sexo convencional, ya que no importaba lo que probaran siempre salía extraordinario. Terry intentaba alargar los tiempos que descansaban antes de volver a tener sexo, pero había notado que a Josephine no le gustaba acurrucarse. Sin duda, era dura de romper.

Albert, su amigo de la universidad, se había acostumbrado a que si llegaba un mensaje Terry saliera corriendo.

Ese tercer sábado de febrero había vuelto a Nueva York para celebrar el cumpleaños de la que fuera su amiga y secuaz; y que de todas formas siempre sería la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, Eliza.

No había sabido nada de Josephine desde Navidad, aunque honestamente, había dedicado mucho tiempo pensando en ella. En ese instante, en que se perdió en la figura de la pelirroja, Susana le dio un codazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y negando con la cabeza, le dijo:

―No inventes, Terry, no nos dirás que sigues enganchado con la Walsh ―dijo con burla.

―No, por supuesto que no ―mintió él de manera descarada, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de whisly, sin dejar de admirar a Josephine, que se movía hacía el lado opuesto del salón, saludando a algunas conocidas.

―Supongo que nadie te culparía ―bufó Neil, con una yarda de cerveza ―Jo es realmente atractiva.

―Sí, lo es ―masculló Terry, sin quitar sus ojos de la pelirroja.

La noche iba avanzando y la fiesta no se estaba tornando aburrida, tal como él había esperado, la música era buena y todos estaban bailando y saltando al compás de las melodías. Y pese al mar de gente en la pista, Terry no había dejado de seguir a Josepjine con la mirada durante todo ese rato, hasta que la perdió de vista, solo para verla en la masa de cuerpos danzantes, bailando con algún tipo cuyo nombre no lograba ni le interesaba recordar. Algo confundido por aquel gesto de ella, jaló a Susana, con permiso de Neil, hacía la pista para bailar y que Jo lo notase. Paso mucho rato antes de que los ojos de la chica se posaran en él y, pese a haberlo deseado toda la noche, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, se sintió abochornado. Tanto que no pudo hacer más que apartar los ojos rápidamente y fingir que conversaba con Susana muy entusiasmadamente, luchando con las ganas de ver si es que ella continuaba mirándolo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Josephine se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, aunque sabía que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. La pelirroja se maldijo interiormente por ser tan antipática, pero ser así formaba parte de su naturaleza y cuando se sentía acorralada por Terry no podía evitar distanciarse. Suspiró mirando a Terry, por fin, la sola imagen de verlo bailar con Susana o con cualquier otra la ponía tan nerviosa que se consolaba diciéndose que ella era la más guapa del lugar. Análisis completamente absurdo porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

Pero aun así tenía que dejar que Terry tuviera opciones. No porque ella no lo fuera, sino porque ella era ella. Y en esos casi cuatro años de relación casual, por mucho que se hubiera negado a conocerlo, había encontrado que Terry, detrás de su hermosa cara, desenfrenado carácter y rebeldía, era un chico con un corazón frágil y una autoestima baja. Josephine se consideraba a sí misma la persona que mejor lo conocía, más allá del nombre, del físico o del interés. La única… Y por más que intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza el temor de estar haciendo lo incorrecto y las dudas no dejaban de atormentarla. No era mentira que él le gustara, entonces ¿por qué no ceder ante eso y formalizar la relación? ¿Por qué no permitirse algo seguro? Pero de inmediato su sentido común le gritaba una y otra vez: ¡Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona! Y no era justo para Terry. Y cualquier pensaría que ella era frívola e interesada, pero lo cierto era que por muy maldita que fuera, Josephine llevaba una batalla campal entre elegir una relación con él o permitirle encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry se obligó a dejar de mirar a Josephine y dejar de hacer el papel de tonto, tratando de justificarse ante sus amigos, diciendo que no era raro que sintiera curiosidad por ella, después de todo, a la vista de ellos, era la primera vez que la veía desde la graduación.

Josephine estaba hablando, sonrojada, con el imbécil con el que había estado bailando, Terry pensaba que, si tenía tiempo libre, por qué no lo pasaba con él, fuera de los encuentros sexuales, ella nunca hablaba sobre nada con Terry. Y eso lo hería.

Y de pronto, recibió un mensaje.

Terry la miró impresionado. La había visto mirar su celular, pero fueron apenas unos segundos, ¿ese tiempo le había bastado para escribirle?

―Tengo que irme, chicos.

―¿Qué, por qué? ―protestó Neil ―¿No vas a esperar a Tony?

―Es la fiesta de tu hermana, él no va a venir.

―¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte?

―Sí, chicos. Me dio gusto verlos, cenemos mañana, ¿les parece?

―Seguro, Terry. Nos vemos ―Susana le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Terry le lanzó una mirada resentida a Neil por dejarla beber cuando sabía qué no tenía tolerancia al alcohol, el moreno hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Chocó los cinco con Neil y fue por su auto.

Terry llegó a la habitación de hotel media hora después, tocó tratando de no parecer molesto. Según los convenios de su trato, no tenía derecho a reclamarle que la vio con otro sujeto. Josephine lo estaba esperando recostada en la cama, luciendo una pijama de short y blusa de tirantes.

―Llegaste rápido, pensé que no te daría tiempo. Dado que salí antes que tú de la fiesta.

―Gracias por no acercarte, eres el mejor. ―respondió ella antes de quitarse la blusa. No traía nada debajo. Terry la miró hipnotizado.

―Jo, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ―dijo Terry, a pesar de que su cuerpo entero le pedía comérsela en ese momento. Ella se liberó del short, quedando totalmente desnuda.

―Por supuesto que no. Apenas tengo tiempo para ti ―aquellas palabras debieron ser tranquilizadoras, pero solo lo hicieron recordar que él era un amante que recibía las sobras de su atención. Terry alejó esos pensamientos y se quitó la ropa de inmediato, quedado desnudo frente a ella.

Terry fue consciente de que esa noche la trato distinto y supo que ella lo notó, pero no le importó. Con cada estocada en su intimidad encajó las manos en la cintura femenina, donde otro había colocado sus manos mientras bailaban. Sus besos fueron demandantes. La forma en cómo manejó su cuerpo fue para cansarla hasta que le pidió parar porque no podía más. Él también estaba molido, pero no quería dejar de tocarla hasta que se sintiera tranquilo de que él era el único que podía tenerla de esa manera.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Si una persona ajena mirase con atención a Ethan Raver diría que era un hombre consumido por la soledad. Tal vez también dirían que ese hombre guardaba un profundo secreto. Cualquiera podría crear toda una historia respecto a él, pero probablemente ninguna sería correcta o verdadera totalmente, y aunque a nadie podía interesarle su versión, lo cierto era que solo Ethan Raver podía contar su propia y tórrida historia.

Sabía que desde la muerte de su madre su vida se había vuelto una tragicomedia que bien podía compararse con alguna novela mexicana, esas que su madre vio en la televisión del hospital sus últimas semanas. Después de todo, ¿quién querría escuchar las quejas de un tipo rico que había perdido a la única mujer que había amado? Incluso hasta podría causar lastima y molestia. Y no, no estuvo enamorado de su madre, ¿qué clase de enfermo sería? Pero ella fue su mundo, su apoyo incondicional y su mejor amiga, era tan solo diecinueve años mayor que él y supo comprenderlo como nadie. Ethan sabía que no era perfecto y que distaba mucho de serlo, que desde la muerte de su madre había cambiado de la misma manera en la que lo hacían millones de personas a diario; a base de errores y golpes que dejaban profundas cicatrices. Enseñanzas que, en ninguna clase especializada en la universidad, le impartieron. Momentos que destrozaron e hicieron polvo sus creencias y para cuando se dio cuenta de que éstas habías marcado su vida y a la de su madre, ya era demasiado tarde. Su padre, esa figura de orgullo para él era un desgraciado, pero fuera cual fuera el asunto, seguía siendo su padre.

Y esa fue la razón de tomar su fideicomiso y empezar a crear su propio negocio. Intentó por todos los medios salir adelante para garantizar un futuro lejos del tambaleante imperio de su padre.

Durante ese tiempo, conoció mejor a Candy, ella lo apoyó cuando abrió su oficina y no sabía ni siquiera cómo escoger una cafetera o la papelería que requería para insumos, tanto que al principio dudo mucho sobre su decisión. Sin embargo, su amiga pecosa estuvo ahí, acompañándolo, apoyándolo y regañándolo de cuando en cuando.

Un par de meses atrás, ella había roto con Cyrus y lo había ido a ver, Candy, a pesar de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, había llorado y él la había mirado molesto por mentirle.

No se habían visto desde entonces y cuando ella lo vio de frente, frunció el ceño y él giró la cabeza, sintiéndose observado y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, entre ellos pareció existir una honda comprensión.

Candy camino hacia él, dispuesta a disculparse por su actitud la última vez que se habían visto. Ante la mirada sin emoción de Ethan, ella pensó que sería grosero, pero él solo la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

―No sabía que estabas en casa, Candy ―pronunció tan repentinamente que Candy no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

―El esposo de Lane está enfermo, tuvo un ataque cardiaco y nana Pony me pidió que la acompañara en el hospital ―musitó. Ethan levantó una ceja y la miró. Candy supo que estaría preguntándose si Lane por fin le había dicho a su esposo quién era ella en su vida.

―Me sorprende que pierdas clases por algo que no te interesa mucho.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó, alzando la mirada ofendida, en un gesto que enseguida se suavizó cuando sintió su mano sobre la suya, en una clara muestra de apoyo.

―¿Cómo está tu madre?

―Cansada ―respondió, desviando su mirada hacía la acera ―su esposo es mayor, mucho y no saben si logrará sobrevivir esta vez. Ella sabe que él está sufriendo y parece que solo esperan lo inevitable, aunque ninguno lo acepte.

―Lo siento.

―Gracias ―aceptó ella, recogiendo un mechón rebelde que había cubierto su rostro.

Ethan se ofreció a llevarla al hospital, ambos caminaban sin prisas ni interrupciones. No se hablaron más, aunque de tanto en tanto intercambiaban miradas.

―Llegamos.

―Sí, muchas gracias ―dijo Candy, dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

―Candy, ¿aún somos amigos? ―preguntó Ethan, esa tarde había sentido lejana a la rubia como si algo hubiese cambiado cuando terminó con Cyrus.

Candy miró intensamente al hombre frente a ella y que, al parecer había olvidado que se encontraban en la entrada del hospital, donde la gente entraba y salía, siendo ellos un estorbo al estar parados en medio del camino.

―Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos, Ethan.

―¿Y por qué pareces incómoda? ―Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta, al sentir las palabras terriblemente verdaderas. Su labio inferior tembló y su ánimo anteriormente sereno, vaciló. Era obvio que él era capaz de leerla de forma tan acertada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta para ocultar sus emociones? Tal vez porque cuando estuvo con Tom, era ella quien tuvo que descifrarlo y Cyrus nunca habría sido capaz de notar aquello que bailaba con naturalidad frente a sus ojos. Tal vez Ethan era una de esas pocas personas que se habían dedicado a leer sus expresiones corporales y a entender lo que decía entre líneas. Y aquello la hizo sentirse terriblemente expuesta.

―Cyrus era tu amigo… tú nos presentaste… ―empezó ella tan velozmente que posiblemente no fuera escuchada por el moreno. Pero así era mejor, al menos para ella ―estabas molesto cuando te dije que terminamos y yo… creí… yo… ―No tuvo tiempo para entender qué sucedía porque una mano se ciñó con fuerza a su cintura y poco a poco la fue empujando hasta topar con una columna de la entrada. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la mano fría acariciando su mentón y alzó su rostro, animándola a abrir los ojos. Ethan estaba acorralándola con su cuerpo, ella parpadeó sobrepasada por la cercanía, por su aroma y la manera en que la estremeció con tan solo mirarla. Posó la otra mano en su cintura y la acercó más a él. Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios fríos chocaron contra los de Candy. Ella, temblando, no opuso resistencia cuando la lengua tibia acarició y delineó su boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella suspiró y respondió vacilante a la suave caricia mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Ethan, como si al fin hubiese encontrado un lugar del cual sostenerse.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Después de ese beso frente al hospital, lo más natural hubiera sido el comienzo de un romance, pero no. Alfreud Flamcourt murió ese día y Candy fue a lado de su madre, porque detrás de todo el drama y abandono, Lane había tenido paciencia con los sentimientos de Candy y poco a poco tuvieron una relación. Aunque la rubia pecosa sabía que Lane nunca ocuparía el lugar de nana Pony, aquella perdida unió a ambas mujeres más de lo que ninguna imaginó. Lane volvió a usar el apellido White y se involucró más en la vida de su hija, hasta el punto de presentarse como su madre ante todos sus conocidos.

Por otro lado, Ethan siguió emprendiendo su negocio y estudiando su maestría y quedaba totalmente exhausto. Así que durante dos años y medio más, las vidas de Ethan Raver y Candice White continuaron separadas.

Durante ese tiempo Candy se graduó de Yale, perdió a su abuela y consiguió su residencia en el Gracie Square Hospital y Ethan logró consolidar su empresa de seguros, ambos tuvieron alguna pareja durante ese lapso y siguieron siendo amigos hasta que se animaron a hablar sobre el beso que habían compartido poniéndose en la misma situación.

Ethan se separó de ella, dándole el espacio suficiente para respirar, ella se animó a abrir los ojos. Sintió un dulce cosquilleo recorrer sus labios entreabiertos por los cuales el oxígeno entraba velozmente. Tenía miedo. De hecho, estaba aterrada por lo que sentía y la clase de emociones que emergían de su cuerpo. Nunca antes había sido besada de esa manera tan intensa y pasional. No podía entender cómo era posible que se sintiera atraída con tanta facilidad por alguien a quien solo había considerado un amigo. Nunca había pensado en Ethan como una pareja, eran demasiado parecidos para estar juntos. ¿Acaso era masoquista? ¿O quizá se estaba dando la oportunidad de explorar aquello que sus propias convicciones le habían negado?

―Candy ―la voz de Ethan fue un susurro que se perdió en su oído izquierdo. Él la aferró más a su cuerpo y ella se perdió en la calidez que él emanaba ―me gustas, me gustas hace mucho tiempo ―el pulso de Candy se aceleró cuando lo escuchó. Su mejilla rozó la suya mientras le hablaba. Ella pensó en las palabras y entendió muchas cosas, su actitud durante su relación con Cyrus y mucho antes. Candy tembló temiendo lo que él le hacía sentir.

―Yo… ―pronunció cuando él se separó para verla a los ojos. Ella no estaba lista para confesar algo que no podía entender. Se mordió los labios. La mirada masculina reflejaba inconformidad y molestia. Se preguntó si debía informarle que Cyrus le había dado una caja aquella mañana que desayunaron los tres en Yale y que, si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro en esa separación, ya estaría comprometida. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Ethan? No entendería que ella tenía miedo de ser abandonada, de tener el corazón roto y sufrir la vergüenza de regresar una sortija cara. Él había sido inestable en sus relaciones, la única mujer que parecía ser una constante en su vida era ella, ¿él la dejaría si cambiaban su amistad por un noviazgo? Quiso creer que no.

―Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Cuando te vi por primera vez no tenía idea de todo lo que iba a significar, solo podía pensar en tus ojos y tu voz. Pero luego… te observe. Me cautivaste, Candy, me encontré preguntándome por qué hasta que saliste con Cyrus me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, no te confesé antes lo que sentía y perdí mi oportunidad y cada segundo sentía que te ibas de mí. Ahora sé que fue mi culpa, que yo mismo perdí esa oportunidad y lo volví a hacer durante estos dos años. No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo no quiero que pase un día más sin que estés a mi lado.

―¿Es por eso que me besaste hace dos años? ―preguntó con suavidad. No parecía enfadada o confundida. Más bien era la pregunta de alguien que intentaba entender todo el cumulo de emociones a su alrededor. Ethan asintió ―Has tenido tiempo para sopesar tus sentimientos, yo estoy confundida. Había pensado que ese primer beso significaba algo, pero luego tú te alejaste y a pesar de todo, esto se siente bien… Es una locura.

―Lo es ―confirmó Ethan. Luego murmuró ―: intentémoslo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Normalmente, Anthony estría muy feliz de ver a Terry feliz, porque era su mejor amigo, a pesar de no coincidir en muchas cosas, de haberse alejado por un tiempo debido a sus bajezas, Terry siempre sería su amigo. Y fue por ello que un par de meses atrás se reunió con él.

 _―¿Whisky antes de las 11 de la mañana? ―Terry no se giró, sabía que era Anthony, estaba en un bar a solo una cuadra del local de su amigo._

 _―Estoy bebiendo café. Contrario a lo que crees no soy un hombre descarriado con problemas de alcoholismo por su alocada vida. Al menos ya no soy ese hombre._

 _Anthony le dirigió una mirada_

 _―¿No estás un poco huraño?_

 _―No. Bebe eso, lo necesitarás después de todo lo que tengo que decirte._

 _―Entonces…― Comenzó Tony ―¿Cómo has estado? No sabía de ti desde que te rompiste la pierna._

 _―Irrelevante. ¿Ya bebiste? Bien, Josephine quedó embarazada, papapapa… déjame terminar ―dijo levantando su mano ante la casi interrupción de su amigo ―Sí, teníamos una relación casual, ella no quiere al bebé, dice que no somos maduros para una responsabilidad así y que ni siquiera somos pareja._

 _―No lo son ―reafirmó su amigo, Terry lo miró de reojo, bebiendo de su taza ―Terry, te rompiste la pierna en un viaje de tu cumpleaños, no eres precisamente un derroche de madurez. Recorrieron los lugares más conocidos de fiestas en casi en dos semanas, bailaste sin control, bebiste tequila de los pechos de quién sabe cuántas mujeres en México ―Terry no miró a su amigo, pero Anthony vio su mandíbula apretada ―y siguieron con Brasil en el carnaval, luego a Alemania, Francia, Italia, Marruecos y hasta China y cada país con incidentes cada vez más indecentes._

 _―Ni siquiera me acuerdo de China ―murmuró Terry, tratando de que no sonara tan feo, Anthony alzó una ceja y el castaño supo que aquel comentario había sido el peor que pudo haber hecho._

 _―No tuviste reparos en sacar de quicio a tu padre, aunque todos sabemos que Richard es incapaz de negarte nada, siempre has tenido lo que has querido y te obsesionaste con lo único que no puedes tener totalmente. Josephine ―Terry se encogió de hombros._

 _―La amo._

 _―¿Y cuántas mujeres hubo en esas dos semanas? ―el heredero Granchester le lanzó una mirada contrariada._

 _―Es ella quien no quiere nada serio ―se defendió._

 _―Pues tú tampoco te has sentado a esperarla o que mejor, a hacer algo. Estás muy cómodo en esa relación que, aunque dices amarla, no te importa. No puedes juzgarla por no querer un bebé que ni siquiera tú quieres._

 _―¿Cómo sabes que no lo quiero?_

 _―¿Lo quieres?_

 _―Nunca pensé ser padre ―dijo arrugando un poco la nariz. No sabiendo si debía aceptarlo ―Pero estoy listo para una relación seria._

 _―Qué trágico ―masculló Tony y Terry decidió ignorarlo ―, pero si es lo que quieres busca a alguien que también lo quiera. Josephine no te ama y no lo hará nunca_.

Tony se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos, después de aquella conversación con Terry, Josephine y él había aceptado tener una relación seria e incluso mudarse juntos. El cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, Anthony no lo sabía. Era una de esos perturbadores misterios que consternaban a todos, pero en los que nadie reunía el valor suficiente como para animarse a descifrarlos. No siquiera él o Susana, a quien todo ese tiempo había visto con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro que no era capaz de ocultar. Neil, a su lado y un poco más acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de chicas ¡por Dios que tenía a Eliza como hermana! Miraba a todos con expresión alegre.

Terry era su amigo, sin embargo, sabía que nunca podría terminar por aceptar a la pelirroja. A esa tipa, que había presionado a Terry para presionarlo a él de darles su mejor mesa en la inauguración de su restaurante.

Ante sus ojos, seguía siendo la misma malcriada que había conocido en Billard y sí, todos podían ver a la mejor estudiante, que no se metía con nadie en la escuela, pero que si chasqueaba los dedos era capaz de mandar al exilio a quien se cruzara en su camino en un día de malas y que no le importaba a quién tenía que aplastar para salir airosa. Claro ejemplo el discurso del centenario de Billard, donde convenció al director de que no estaría bien visto que una becada, la tal Candice, lo diera y automáticamente ella había sido la elegida, cosas como esas, eran las que no lograban hacer que Anthony la aceptara del todo como pareja de su amigo.

Otro ejemplo de ello se desarrollaba esa noche. Susana y Terry estaban enfrascado en una conversación sobre su nueva novela que se había convertido en un bestseller, y con Neil participando de cuando en cuando, queriendo saber si Jared estaba basado en él. El trío reía ante eso, pero Josephine no expresó palabra alguna a menos que le preguntarán directamente. Bufaba de vez en cuando, mirando la mesa o la comida y al parecer, no tenía ningún reparo en mirarlos con superioridad, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante que se burlaba por sí misma de todos a su alrededor.

Inclusive, le pareció a Tony, miraba a Terry con frialdad y desinterés. No parecían ser una pareja muy unida porque ni siquiera se rozaban o de dirigían palabras que, cuando menos, podrían aparentar algo. Y eso era lo peor, que Josephine ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular lo desagradable que encontraba esa reunión, la molestia de hallarse frente a frente con ellos.

Era claro que esa compañía era la última con la que ella hubiese deseado estar. Sin embargo, aunque Terry era consciente del asunto, continuó sonriendo durante toda la cena.

Y preocupado como estaba por su amigo, Anthony Bronw, no imaginaba que aquella cena no solo le probaría que Josephine no era la mujer para Terry, sino que él tendría que elegir entre su amistad con el castaño y su nuevo restaurante, el Eleven Madison Park[1].

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Cálmate, Tony ―pidió Terry ―debe haber un mal entendido… una explicación ―continuó con la voz agitada.

―No la hay, ¿leíste bien? Intenta ser la nueva Lynn Hirschberg[2].

―Fue una crítica, sabías que las recibirías ―gritó Terry.

―Por la comida, por el local, el ambiente, pero no ¡por los malditos cubiertos! ―gritó el rubio sin poder contenerse.

―¡Intento ser divertida! ―gritó Granchester casi a la misma vez.

―¿Es que acaso te volviste loco? ―la voz de Tony volvía a sonar tensa y rabiosa.

―Anthony… ella… no quería perjudicarte ―se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, ninguno de los pensaba ceder terreno, Anthony suspiró, derrotado.

―¡Déjalo, Terry! Ustedes son incapaces de comprender nada. Tú puedes equivocarte y recibir una palmada de Richard y Eleanor y nada importa. ¡Pero yo no soy rico! Si me equivoco me quedo en la calle. Todo lo que tengo está en el restaurante, hipoteque la casa, el resto de la herencia de mi madre está ahí, mi fideicomiso también ―rugió Tony, exasperado ―Y no puedo creer que encuentres esto divertido ¡Una crítica porque los cubiertos no estaban a la distancia adecuada según tu novia! No mencionó nada más y lo sabes, pero te la estás cogiendo y estarás de su lado.

Terry lo miró incrédulo, Anthony jamás había usado esa palabra, era muy caballeroso para hacerlo y por un instante no supo qué responder, el rubio le dio la espalda y eso le causo una sensación de pérdida, una sensación que no quería experimentar, no de nuevo, refiriéndose a Tony.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Josephine aceptó que estaba con Terry, lo sabían todas sus amistades y sus padres, aun cuando a ellos no les interesaba. Vivían juntos, dormían juntos. Eran felices juntos. Terry se había vuelto más hogareño, responsable. Era prudente y discreto, se había convertido en esos seis meses en alguien con Josephine podía pasar horas hablando de libros, política, cine y otras cosas sin aburrirse. Y ella era consciente que era guapo, hacían una pareja inigualable.

Le costó mucho aceptar que quería estar completamente con Terry. En especial cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercaba y la besaba. Josephine simplemente no podía rechazar sus besos. Y aunque a veces Jo se sorprendía pensando en que sería mejor si Ethan fuese quien le besara, terminaba por reprenderse mentalmente porque no era justo para Terry.

―¿Jo? ―le preguntó el castaño cuando la notó distraída en la cena. Ella le miró y sonrió antes de inclinarse un poco y atrapar sus labios en un beso que duró más de lo políticamente correcto en público. Walsh debía recordarse que Ethan dejo claro que no quería ese tipo de relación con ella porque estaba enamorado de otra persona y ya había pasado casi un año y medio desde entonces. Así que, si Ethan era un imposible, ¿qué sentido tenía mortificarse? Y sabía que esa había sido la razón de aceptar en Terry, quien se interesaba por completo en ella. Él merecía una oportunidad y ella se la había dado. Y también, aunque se sentía una mierda por tener sentimientos ―pequeños, ¡al fin! ―por Ethan procuraba compensar a Terry haciéndolo feliz y que se sintiera querido.

Josephine aún sentía culpa debido a su decisión precipitada sobre el aborto, habían tenido solo una conversación sobre ello, cuando ella le dijo por mera cortesía lo que haría.

 _―No pensarás deshacerte del bebé, ¿verdad? ―dijo Terry escandalizado._

 _―Jamás hablamos de eso, ¿acaso alguna vez mencionamos que quisiéramos tener hijos? Pues te lo diré, no, definitivamente no. Y yo no quiero ahora._

 _―¡Por Dios, Jo! ―Terry ya no sabía qué decirle para clamar el enojo de la pelirroja ―¡Ser padre no es nada malo!_

 _―Terry, esta es mi decisión, no pienso tener al bebé, ninguno lo desea y no somos lo suficiente maduros para una responsabilidad como esa. Además, tú y yo ni siquiera somos pareja. ―cualquier replica que Terry hubiera tenido quedó en el aire cuando ella se marchó dando un portazo._

Quizá si aquella posibilidad se hubiera dado en ese tiempo en que ambos estaban justos de forma estable la idea no le hubiera disgustado tanto. Aunque el tema no había sido tocado nuevamente. ¿Terry aún consideraba la idea de tener un hijo? Estaba tan sorprendida como descolocada cuando aquella idea se plantó en su cabeza. Tal vez Terry había estado considerando la idea anteriormente y no se había atrevido a decírselo por miedo a una negativa de su parte. Quizá la idea siempre había estado en su cabeza desde aquella conversación, pero es que ¡a nadie le entraban las ganas de tener hijos de repente! ¿O si? Aunque estaba segura que algo tenía que ver la pequeña sobrina de la dueña de la editorial que publicaba sus libros, April.

Ese año ambos llevaban una vida feliz y tranquila, sacudida de vez en cuando por las discusiones que ni la pareja más avenida podía evitar. Hasta que Terry conoció a April. El día que la cargó por primera vez se había vuelto loco de alegría. O tonto perdido, desde el punto de vista de Josephine. La pelirroja había compartido, moderadamente, parte de ese entusiasmo solo por Terry. Incluso le había comprado a la pequeña de año y medio vestiditos y juguetes. Con el paso de los meses, la pasión de su novio por la niña no había decaído. Hasta el punto de que el castaño jugaba en la sala de juntas con la chiquilla, bebiendo té y usando ridículas coronas de princesa que soltaban diamantina en su cabello, cosa que no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo a él.

Había sido más o menos por esa época cuando Terry la miraba intensamente y abría la boca para luego cerrarla y hablar de cualquier cosa. Josephine había evitado el tema no porque no lo se lo hubiese planteado, sino porque todo el asunto aún era algo sensible entre ellos y parecía que los dos empujaban el tema al abismo de cosas que no quería discutir para no arruinar su tranquila y feliz vida en pareja.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry llevaba consigo una botella de vino, de fino vino, el favorito de Josephine; había terminado temprano de escribir, su primera novela había sido un rotundo éxito y aunque no pensó nunca en publicar una secuela o hacer una saga, Serena y Albert lo habían convencido de lo contrario. Sabía que Josephine no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que fuera escritor, y que habían discutido mucho porque él no aceptaba trabajar en el imperio televisivo de su padre, pero Terry era feliz escribiendo y Richard, por mucho que le molestará, había aceptado y respetado su decisión.

Disfrutaba mucho la vida en pareja, ninguno de los dos cocinaba, por supuesto, pero vivían en una zona donde podían conseguir desayuno, comida y cena a solo unos pasos o una llamada de distancia. Neil y Susana se burlaban de él, diciéndole que jamás pensaron verlo así: con un trabajo, disfrutando de un horario para escribir, reuniones de editoriales, presentaciones de libros y que la responsabilidad le había pegado duro; pero él sabía que no solo era la responsabilidad y la madurez llamándolo, también era Jo, y él no pensaba ignorar ese llamado.

―Ya llegué, Terry ―saludó la pelirroja y él se acercó sin perder tiempo.

—Realmente te extrañé estos días —susurró él sobre su oreja, acariciando sus hombros con cariño.

—Yo también —respondió, levantando una mano para acariciar el cabello castaño y largo. Las ausencias de Josephine eran algo a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse, pues en su trabajo como periodista la obligaban a viajar constantemente para cubrir algunas noticias y había veces que pasaba varias semanas lejos de él; pero se sentía afortunado por tenerla para a su lado. Y tenía que reconocer que ambos habían aprendido y cambiado mucho juntos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La llovizna de aquella tarde cayó de manera imprevista, que obligó a Ethan a correr. Y en cuanto sintió las gotas frías tocar su piel, aceleró sus pasos hasta que estos se volvieron una carrera contra la lluvia, aunque de antemano sabía que no ganaría.

Sus latidos se elevaron y su piel se estremeció cuando sintió el agua traspasar la delgada tela de su ropa hasta mojarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de cómo se presentaría en ese lugar y la expresión tan poética que seguramente le dedicarían los amigos de Candy, a quien conocería por primera vez.

La sonrisa se acentuó al imaginarlos reunidos en la barra del bar cerca del hospital. Perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas logró esquivar el chorro de agua que un auto aventó al pasar, se obligó a prestar atención al solitario camino. Ethan de inmediato reconoció el coloquial edificio rojizo que destacaba en la gris tarde. Sus pasos se redujeron hasta detenerse por completo mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiará a roja para poder cruzar la calle hacía el callejón. La lluvia arreció, pero eso no pareció importarle demasiado, porque, a fin de cuentas, estaba totalmente empapado y faltaba poco para llegar. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, aunque de antemano, sabía que no serviría de mucho.

El bar Stowaway[3] era el lugar favorito de Candy y sus amigos. Secretamente también el de Ethan, pues ahí fue donde su madre trabajó antes de casarse con su padre y condenarse a una vida llena de señalamientos. Quería pensar que su madre había sido feliz ahí. Empujo la puerta blanca que tenía incrustado un pez espada que a él le parecía fuera de lugar. El pelinegro se tocó el cabello y se sacudió un poco la humedad. Estiró el cuello y vislumbró a su novia junto a sus amigos. Ethan caminó en silencio, grabando en su retina la imagen de la mujer rubia de apariencia serena que escuchaba atentamente a un hombre de lentes y cabello negro. Había cinco vasos sobre la barra frente a su grupo. En algún momento Candy debió haber sentido su presencia pues ese rostro pecoso se giró y sus pupilas se contrajeron para divisarlo. Le sonrió y manutuvo su mirada hasta que Ethan llegó a su lado.

―Buenas noches ―saludó, abrazando a Candy y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Chicos, él es Ethan Raver, mi novio ―el aludido sonrió, tenían casi un año y medio de relación. Durante ese tiempo Ethan había preferido tener un perfil bajo sobre su relación con la rubia, sobre todo porque tiempo atrás, una de sus amigas sentada a su derecha la había acusado de gozar de ciertos "privilegios" hasta que se dio cuenta por ella misma que Candy tenía aptitudes para la cardiología. Que todo aquello que tenía lo había ganado por sí misma. Raver había optado por proteger a Candy, al menos hasta que terminará la residencia. Su razón era simple: su madre. Terra Jole[4] era su nombre de soltera. Ella había sido el resultado de una fugaz relación de una prostituta con un cliente como cualquier otro. De bajos recursos, se propuso salir adelante y con 18 años comenzó a trabajar en ese mismo bar como mesera, soportando la chachara de hombre ebrios que la manoseaban al pasar, mientras en el día estudiaba en la preparatoria pública, tres meses después de iniciar como mesera, conoció a Jacob Raver, dueño de uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad. Él tenía 38 años cuando se conocieron y algo de inmediato hizo clic. Se casaron a los seis meses de conocerse y Ethan nació al poco tiempo. Terra sufrió mucho en la clase alta, soportando señalamientos acerca de que era una oportunista y una esposa trofeo, cada cosa que logró después de casarse fue medida por ser la esposa de un hombre rico. Sin importar que ella había sido la mejor en su clase de Economía en la NYU, o que había restaurado varias alas del hospital con sus caridades, ningún logro propio pudo separarla del apellido Raver. Ethan no quería que Candy fuera señalada como lo fue su madre, al fin y al cabo, qué le impedía a los demás buscar las similitudes entre ambas, pobres y de familias disfuncionales. Y aunque para todos el que Lane la hubiera reconocido como su hija no hacía más que empeorar la situación de Candy porque Lane se había casado con un hombre 34 años mayor y se diría que reconoció a su hija en una edad adulta para pasarle los conocimientos de una oportunista. Si Lane había amado a Alfreud era solo asunto de ella, pero no lo sería para la alta sociedad.

Ambos esperaban que Candy terminará su residencia y aceptará una plaza en cualquier otro hospital para hacer pública su relación. Cosa que también ayudó un poco a Ethan con su negocio que, aunque costará creerlo, se consideraba un prostituto de los negocios. Y también se sentía como una mierda por ello, pero su empresa hubiera fracasado de otra manera. Y no es que no confiará lo suficiente en Candy para decirle aquello, sino que, simplemente se sentía totalmente avergonzado. Era irónico que defendiera a su novia para que no la tacharan de oportunista y él mismo era uno.

―Mucho gusto ―respondió Ethan, los amigos de Candy lo recibieron de buena gana, ella les había dicho que tenía una relación de amistad con Ethan y cuando aquellas 4 personas se volvieron sus mejores amigos, les confesó que eran más que amigos, Ethan se había molestado un poco, pero le concedió esa a Candy. Miró al novio de una de las chicas.

―Archie ―lo abrazó. Desde la graduación de Josephine que no veía al castaño. Sabía que había estudiado Ciencias Biológicas en Harvard, pero el joven Cornwell se había inclinado a otra carrera que nada tenía que ver con eso. Según le comentó Candy, el joven había hecho un viaje por el mundo y compartido fotografías hermosas en su Instagram, donde sus escasos amigos le animaban día a día al escribir amables comentarios sobre cuán buenas eran sus fotografías. Si bien al principio él no lo creía, su vida dio un vuelco cuando conoció a Annie y ella lo animó ―más bien lo obligó― a participar en un modesto concurso de fotografía que, para su absoluta sorpresa y una enorme satisfacción de la pelinegra, terminó ganando. Poco después, las puertas al mundo de la fotografía profesional se abrieron para Archie mediante clases y modestas participaciones. Y ya fuera por suerte, talento o una eclética mezcla de ambas cosas, Archie consiguió la oportunidad de aportar la imagen principal para el articulo de una revista de moda. Dos años después era uno de los fotógrafos más cotizados de la ciudad. Y se había reencontrado con Candy cuando Annie Britter lo había presentado como su novio.

La noche transcurrió tranquila entre anécdotas y risas que alegraron a Ethan, él quería que Candy fuera feliz y le alegraba saber que sus amigos lo aceptaban a pesar de saber quién era, sin juzgar a Candy en el camino. Pronto, se dijo, pronto podría anunciarle al mundo que aquella hermosa mujer era su novia y quizá, si aceptaba su propuesta, su esposa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El día que Josephine Walsh se reencontró con Ethan llevaba más de un año unida a Terry Granchester como novios oficinales. Para ese entonces, el apartamento que había comprado Terry tenía los cambios que suelen realizarse en pro de la convivencia de pareja, o al menos, eso era lo que Terry alegaba cada vez que le proponía a Josephine renovar algo.

Habían adecuado la recamara principal a gusto de ambos adquiriendo muebles de la más alta calidad, consintiendo cada capricho suyo. El cuarto de visitas seguía pendiente apropósito para cuando se animarán a tener esa conversación sobre los hijos.

Y aunque la idea seguía asustándola, la mayor parte del tiempo la hacía sonreír estúpidamente. Tan estúpidamente que se avergonzaba y buscaba cualquier pretexto para pelear con Terry de inmediato, porque si no, le entraba un ataque de ansiedad. Es que, ¿cómo se podía ser tan feliz y que no estuviera a punto de pasar nada malo? Y es que era increíble todo lo que sentía por Terry, ¿quién hubiera pensado que ser su novia podía ser tan empalagosamente bueno? Si no hubiera sido porque Josephine sabía que sonreír en exceso sacaba arrugas, durante esos meses hubiera tenido una sonrisa permanente. Amaba a Terry, de verdad.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El día que Ethan Raver se reencontró con Josephine Walsh, llevaba unido a Candice Victorie White alrededor de dos años, los cuales habían sido los más felices de su vida. Esa felicidad se incrementaba cada que alguien importante para ambos se enteraba de su relación y le daban su lugar a Candy como su pareja sentimental. Hasta ese día 10 personas sabía de ellos y eso era suficiente, su padre había tomado la noticia como un balde de agua fría, ya que consideraba a la joven rubia una excepcional cirujana a la que antes de saber que era novia de su hijo, había tomado bajo su tutela para instruirla y se había dado cuenta del potencial único de Candy. Terry Granchester era la décima persona que lo sabía por un pequeño descuido en Denver, cuando ambos habían ido a visitar a Cyrus porque Candy daría una conferencia sobre su método de válvulas para hacer las cirugías menos invasivas, Ethan había abrazado a Candy ante la mirada incrédula de Cryrus y Terry, que solo Dios sabía qué hacía en Denver, los había visto con el ceño fruncido.

Pero, ¿acaso no rezaba el dicho que siempre hay nubes hasta en el más bello y dichoso paraíso? O al menos eso fue lo que Ethan pensó cuando empezaron a relacionarlo con otras jóvenes de alta alcurnia, artículos enteros en la sección de sociales en las que se especulaba sobre cuál de aquellas jóvenes casaderas podría atrapar el corazón del escurridizo galán. Candy no le decía nada, pero las veces que coincidían en el desayuno y leían el periódico, ella veía las fotografías de las fiestas de negocios a las que iba junto a aquellas jóvenes. Jóvenes que él usaba para llegar a sus padres, Ethan tenía deseos de explicarle, pero se callaba y fingía demencia, tachando el día en que anunciaría su relación con la joven doctora.

Aunque una cosa era cierta: el trabajo de ambos, las reuniones de Ethan, las conferencias de Candy y la próxima contienda para ser jefe de resientes, causaban que la pareja tuviera cada vez menos tiempo libre para pasarlo entre ellos. Pero eso era algo que le pasaba a todas las parejas, ¿verdad? No era como si tuvieran que estar juntos día y noche, noche y día, aburriéndose y hartándose uno del otro. No, lo sano era que los tuvieran sus actividades por separado, sus trabajos, que cada uno hiciera lo que le placiera y que, al final del día, se encontrasen en casa dispuestos a contarse sus mutuas vivencias y a hacer el amor.

Porque así era la vida en pareja. Ethan intentaba convencerse de eso con todas sus fuerzas. Sobre todo, porque él era más consciente del tiempo que estaba en casa, Candy llegaba de madrugada, después de turnos infinitos en el hospital, acostándose y apenas dirigiéndole una palabra, para luego caer rendida y despertar cuando él ya se había marchado a la oficina.

Por tanto, aquella mañana, que se reuniría con Walsh y asociados en el baile anual del despacho, descubrió que Candy se había levantado de la cama dejando su lugar vació, cuestionándose seriamente si ese no sería el día en que Candy se iría de su lado para buscar a alguien que pudiera seguir su ritmo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Ufff! La verdad es que no pensé que este capítulo se extendiera de esta manera, yo pensé que podría terminar los outtake aquí, pero al parecer da para uno más y la verdad, me cuestioné mucho si dividirlo o hacerlo más largo, sin embargo, ayer que hable con Mars ella me comentó que lo mejor era dividirlo porque si no sería muy apresurado lo que aún nos falta.**

 **Asi que, siguiendo su sabio consejo, les traigo la primera parte del outtake 5, como ya les había dicho estas escenas eliminadas de la historia principal son para entender la relación entre Candy/Ethan y Terry/Josephine y el por qué les rompieron el corazón.**

 **Lamento la demora, había prometido subir este capítulo el viernes por la noche, pero tuve unos contratiempos con le internet, bueno, más concretamente con la luz y me fue imposible continuarlo y el fin de semana son pocos los momentos que puedo estar frente a la laptop, espero que disculpen mi demora, pero sepan que sigo con la historia y avanzando poco a poco.**

 **Gracias a quienes leen y esperan por un nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que este fanfic es tan mío como suyo. Juntas lo hemos construido y llegaremos al final. Si quieren adaptarlo, reescribirlo, dibujarlo, compartirlo, hacer lo que deseen, pueden hacerlo.**

 **Nos leemos en la segunda parte de este capítulo, prometo no demorar tanto como con esta.**

 **08 – oct – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**

 **P.D.: Si alguien quiere unirse a mi grupo de Facebook, puede buscarlo como Ceshire Fics y también les aviso que he dejado una pequeña encuesta en mi perfil, espero que puedan ayudarme con sus votos.**

* * *

[1] Sí existe y es un restaurante estadounidense ubicado en 11 Madison Avenue, en East 24th Street, en el distrito Flatiron de Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York

[2] Reportera que aludía que Love era adicta a la heroína durante su embarazo y que, según dicen, fue la razón de que Kurt Cobain se suicidara.

[3] Referencia al bar ficcticio de la serie Revenge.

[4] Protagonista del programa Pequeña Grandes Mujeres de Lifetime. Use le nombre porque estaba cambiándole a la televisión para inspirarme (soy mala con los nombres) y en el momento en que puse Lifetime ella salió y dijo su nombre, pero nada tiene que ver el personaje de este fic con ella, solo la inspiración del nombre.


	6. Nota

Buenas noches, chicas:

Por cuestiones de tiempo, he movido los outtake a una nueva historia debido a que tengo la mayoría del nuevo capítulo de la historia central y es el que pienso publicar la siguiente semana y para no estar saltando entre pasado y presente decidí hacer esto.

Les cuento que este mes (20 de octubre - 19 de noviembre) mi tiempo para escribir será limitado debido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo y los preparativos que eso conlleva, sin embargo, trataré de no ausentarme del todo y escribir lo más que pueda por la mañana para no demorar tanto en las actualizaciones.

Pido su paciencia, prometo no dejarlas abandonadas.

Gracias por su tiempo y por leer esta nota, disculpen si pensaron que había algo nuevo.


End file.
